My Super Hero is Daddy
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?" GS!
1. Chapter 1

Super Hero is Daddy

Cast : Oh SeHoon, Ziyu, Hwang ZiTao, Kim Heechul, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Angst! Family! GS!

Summary : "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?"

**Chapter 1**

Happy Reading!

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Gedung-gedung perkantoran bahkan sudah mulai sepi sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Tetapi pria tampan ini, pria dengan rahang tegas ini masih sibuk berjibaku dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Matanya yang tajam bahkan belum bosan menatap layar laptopnya.

Pria tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, Pimpinan Team Redaksi pada perusahaan media cetak terbesar di korea. Pria berkulit putih mendekati pucat tersebut saat ini sedang berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sudah di kejar deadline!

Ia tidak sendirian disini, ia sedang lembur bersama rekan 1 teamnya dengan 7 anak buahnya yang berada di bawah pimpinannya.

Suara ketikan keyboard mereka saling beradu memecah keheningan malam, tidak jarang diantara mereka menguap atau mengucek matanya karena sudah mulai merasa lelah.

Sehun mengerti jika anak buahnya ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka agar segera bisa mencium kasur empuk mereka! Begitupula dengan dirinya! Dia juga ingin segera pulang karena merindukan malaikatnya.

Mereka tidak bisa mengelak! Ini memanglah pekerjaan mereka! Seminggu sebelum akhir bulan mereka yang berada pada jajaran team redaksi akan bekerja ekstra (Lembur) untuk mengejar deadline artikel-artikel yang akan di terbitkan awal bulan.

Tapi wajah mereka yang seminggu terkesan seperti kertas lecek akan bersinar kembali saat mendengar keberhasilan mereka dalam pencapaian percetakan artikel-artikel mereka yang melampaui target.

Perusahaan mereka mengalami peningkatan pesat setelah Sehun menjabat sebagai pimpinan team sukses mereka selama hampir 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Sehun membawa dampak positif pada perkembangan perusahaan ini, dengan mempertahankan eksitensitasnya, ia konsistent menerbitkan artikel-artikel yang melejit tiap bulannya.

Dengan senyum mengembang mereka akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka setiap sebulan sekali dengan keluar bersama setelah pulang kantor untuk makan malam, karaokean atau bahkan minum soju hingga wajah mereka memerah.

Membayangkan keberhasilan yang akan mereka dapatkanlah yang mendorong mereka untuk tidak menyerah dalam mengejar deadline tersebut.

"sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama duduk disini! Kalian butuh istirahat! Kita lanjutkan kembali besok!" suara sehun mengintrupsi segala aktifitas di ruangan tersebut.

"beresi meja kalian dan segeralah pulang untuk beristirahat!" tambahnya

"baik sajang-nim!" jawab mereka kompak dan segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya tersebut.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berpamitan dan melangkah meninggalkan kantor.

"eoh! Sajangnim tidak pulang!" intrupsi Hwang Zi Tao salah satu karyawannya

"Aku akan pulang setelah menyalin file ini! aku hanya tinggal menunggunya beberapa menit saja!" sehun menjawab dengan tenang

"kau sendiri? kenapa masih duduk disitu? Kau tidak pulang?" tambahnya

"aku akan pulang bersama sehun sajang-nim" jawab gadis itu mantap

"ck! Kau ini! kenapa kau ingin pulang bersama pria yang tidak punya mobil sepertiku! kau membuatku malu saja!" canda sehun

"aku suka jalan kaki! Karena ini sudah malam jadi aku tidak berani jalan kaki sendirian! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" zitao mulai merajuk

"baiklah! Hehe! Tidak usah merajuk seperti itu! kebetulan aku akan kerumah eomma!" hibur sehun membuat zitao mengembangkan senyumnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah zitao yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Mereka berjalan sambil sesekali bergura karena lelucon mereka sambil menikmati roti goreng yang mereka sempat beli tadi di jalan.

Zitao adalah karyawannya yang menempati posisi sebagai reporter dalam jajaran teamnya, selain itu gadis innocent ini adalah tetangga dari kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di kawasan distrik Gu.

Sehun sendiri tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya! Ia tinggal di sebuah appartemet sederhana di kawasan distrik jung-gu.

Setiap pulang kerja ia memang akan mampir terlebih dahulu ke kediaman orang tuanya untuk menjemput putranya Oh Ziyu. Maka dari itu ia sering pulang bersama zitao.

"baiklah kita sudah sampai! Kau pasti lelah! Maaf membuatmu harus bejalan begini! Aku janji setelah gajian aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan taxi!" sehun merasa bersalah

"tidak perlu hun! Aku senang kok jalan kaki! Kita bisa banyak mengobrol dan jajan di pinggir jalan! Jangan mengunakan gajimu untuk menyewa taxi, itu sayang hun! Gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk ziyu! Jika lebih tabunglah! Kenapa harus menyewa taxi jika suatu saat kau bisa membeli mobil, eoh? Tabunglah sisa uangmu untuk membeli mobil! Agar kau bisa mengantar ziyu kesekolah dan ke kantor lebih mudah! Sekalian aku bisa nebeng, hehehe!" zitao terkekeh karena nasehatnya sendiri

"Tch! Dasar! Kau benar zi, aku memang sedang menabung untuk itu! aku kasihan setiap hari mengajak ziyu belari dari halte kesekolah! Belum lagi setiap aku menjemputnya dari rumah eomma, dia selalu tertidur di gendonganku dengan dahi berkerut! Tidurnya pasti tidak nyenyak!" sehun bercerita sambil menerawang setiap malam ia harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan mengendong putranya yang tertidur.

"sehun-ah! Fighting!" zitao menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya

"kau itu pria hebat! Kau adalah orang yang gigih hun! Aku percaya secepatnya kau pasti bisa membeli mobil! Semangat sehun!" tambahnya menghibur

"hehehe terima kasih zitao! Ya sudah! Cepatlah masuk! Ini sudah malam! Aku juga akan segera kerumah eomma!"

"ne! sajangnim! Baiklah aku masuk dulu ya! Hati-hati dijalan hun!"

Setelah berpamitan sehun melangkah menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada beberapa blok dari rumah zitao, itu rumah eommanya! Ia tersenyum sebentar membayangkan wajah putranya yang sedang tertidur sebelum mengetok pintu putih di depannya.

"Kau baru pulang hun!" sambut eommanya

"ne! aku sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantor ma! Biasa ma! Akhir bulan! Hehehe! Apa ziyu sudah tidur?"

"tentu saja! Kau pikir ini jam berapa hun! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan cucuku tidur larut. Kau sudah makan?"

"belum! Apa aku bisa makan malam dengan tenang diluar sementara aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan putraku saat ini!"

"Tch! Kau pikir dengan siapa kau menitipkan ziyu, eoh? Aku haelmoni-nya! Kau tidak perlu menkhawatirkannya jika bersamaku!" sungut heechul eomma sehun sambil menyentil dahinya.

"aaaak! Appo eomma! Arraseo aku percaya eomma! Bahkan sampai saat ini hanya eomma yang aku percaya untuk menjaga ziyu ku."

Sehun sedikit menerawang setelah mencicit pelan kalimat terakhirnya dan tanpa ia sadari hal tersebut membuat heechul meringis sedih.

"sehun-ah! Nikmatilah sedikit hidupmu! Sesekali ikutlah teman-teman mu bersenang-senang saat pulang kantor! Kau masih muda hun! Jangan tumbuh tua lebih cepat!" nasehat heechul

"eomma! Selama ini aku menikmati hidupku! Sungguh!membesarkan ziyu dan tidak ingin melewatkan satu moment pun dari tumbuh kembang ziyu adalah kenikmatan tersendiri dalam hidupku! Eomma jangan mencemaskanku! Aku tidak mau eomma sakit karena banyak memikirkanku!"

"tapi kau akan kehilangan masa mudamu hun! Kau juga harus bersenang-senang seperti teman-temanmu! Eomma yang akan menjaga ziyu untukmu!" heechul masih ngotot

"ma! Dengarkan sehun! Sehun berbeda dengan teman-teman sehun ma! Mereka pantas bersenang-senang karena itu pilihan mereka!begitu juga dengan sehun! Sehun menikmati hidup sehun yang sekarang ini ma! Karena sehunpunya ziyu!"

Heechul luluh dengan penuturan putranya, ia membenarkan ucapan sehun! Karena dia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya kita membesarkan anak kita. Dia juga dulu rela melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan sehun dengan ikhlas dan bahagia. Dia hanya tidak ingin putranya menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan beban berat di pundaknya untuk membesarkan-mendidik-dan membahagiakan putra semata wayangnya yang juga adalah cucunya.

"menginaplah disini hun! Ini sudah larut! Kasihan ziyu! Kau juga kelihatan lelah sekali!" tawar heechul

"tidak eomma! Besok pagi adalah hari libur! Ziyu pasti ngambek jika tahu besok pagi dia terbangun disini!" ucap sehun sambil mengendong ziyu yang tertidur di pundaknya.

Heechul bukan tidak mengerti ucapan sehun, dia tahu apa kebiasaan cucu semata wayangnya tersebut saat akhir pekan! Ziyu hanya ingin menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama Sehun! Melakukan apapun bersama! Dan ziyu tidak suka ada orang lain di akhir pekannya bersama appa.

"baiklah! Kau benar! Cucuku yang imut ini pasti akan menangis seharian jika acaranya diganggu haelmoni-nya!" heechul bercanda sambil memakaikan matel tebal di tubuh cucunya agar tidak kedinginan.

"ya sudah ma! Aku pulang dulu! Terima kasih karena eomma mau menjaga ziyu hari ini!" sehun pamitan dan mencium wajah ibunya bertubi-tubi

"iya hati-hati ya! Sampai rumah kau harus makan! Jangan sampai sakit! Kau harus selalu sehat demi ziyu!" heechul menasehati sehun sambil mengecupi pipi gembul ziyu. Dan sehun segera beranjak pulang.

"eomma selalu berdoa agar kau dan ziyu selalu bahagia hun!" heechul berucap lirih dan nanar sambil menatap punggung kedua malaikatnya yang mulai menjauh.

-skip-

Pagi hari di akhir pekan ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah! Secerah wajah anak kecil yang sedang membangunkan ayahnya yang sedang tertidur, dia adalah Oh Ziyu.

"Appa bangun! Appa ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 8!"

"Appa ziyu lapel! Ziyu mau makan appa!" ziyu masih menguncang-guncang tubuh sehun agar bergerak

"APPA! APPA BELJANJI PADA ZIYU UNTUK MENONTON SUPELMAN BELSAMA!" ziyu berteriak karena jengkel

Saat itu juga sehun membuka matanya yang masih setengah ngantuk! Bahkan wajahnya masih muka bantal.

"selamat pagi ziyu sayang! Maaf ne! appa kelelahan! Cha! Sekarang ziyu mau sarapan apa, eoh?" sehun merayu anaknya yang sedang cemberut

"ziyu mau omulaise!"

"baiklah seporsi omuraise super untuk menemani ziyu menonton superman segera datang siuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh"

Sehun berbicara dan berlari kedapur dengan gaya superman, membuat ziyu tertawa bahagia dan segera bangkit dari ranjang dan ikut berlari meniru gerakan appanya tadi.

seperti kebiasaan mereka di akhir pekan, sehun memulai paginya dengan membuat sarapan kesukaan ziyu, sembari sibuk dengan masakannya sesekali ia akan mengoda ziyu yang terduduk di meja dapur yang merecokinya.

"appa! ziyu ingin jalan-jalan belsama appa!" intrupsi ziyu yang masih sibuk dengan sosis di tangannya.

"eoh? anak appa ingin kemana hari ini? katanya mau menonton supermen!" jawab sehun sambil masih sibuk menumis isi dari omuraise.

"ziyu bosan! sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan appa, ayo appa kita jalan-jalan!" ziyu masih merengek.

"arraseo-arraseo! ziyu habiskan dulu sarapannya, setelah itu kita pergi jalan-jalan" putus sehun yang disambut dengan tawa antusias dari anaknya.

Inilah kehidupan mereka, hanya ada Sehun dan Ziyu! Jika kalian bertanya dimana eomma ziyu? Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dan biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Lulu dateng bawa fanfict baru nih, semoga kalian suka sama fanfict barunya lulu..**

**karena ini masih baru kalian bisa bantu lulu lewat kritik dan sarannya ya!**

**jangan lupa RCL, jangan jadi silent readers**

**lulu rada kecewa sih ama fanfict lulu yang judulnya "My Best Friend Secretly"**

**dimana tuh ff enggak laku banget! yang baca segitu yang review segini! hah! mungkin kurang greget kali yah! jadi kehabisan ide! :(**


	2. Chapter 2

Super Hero is Daddy

Cast : Oh SeHoon, Ziyu, Hwang ZiTao, Kim Heechul, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Angst! Family! GS!

Summary : "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?"

**Chapter 2**

Happy Reading!

**Flasback!**

Selama ini sehun membesarkan ziyu dengan tangannya sendiri, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun dimana teman-teman kuliahnya masih asyik bermain kesana-kemari. Saat itu sehun sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab memberi makan mulut kecil malaikatnya yang masih belum genap 1 tahun.

Setiap hari rutinitas sehun adalah pagi berkerja mengantar koran dan susu, lalu mengurus putra kecilnya sebelum ia menitipkannya kepada eommanya untuk di tinggal ke kampus, pulang kampus ia lanjutkan untuk bekerja di restorant cepat saji sebagai kurir, lalu sorenya ia melanjutkan pekerjaan ketiganya sebagai kasir di starbuks café hingga pukul 10 malam, setelah itu ia baru bisa menjemput putra kecilnya dirumah eommanya.

Kehidupan seperti itu ia lakukan setiap hari secara berulang-ulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya, biaya kuliahnya hingga kebutuhan putra kecilnya dimana susu formula, makanan bayi dan popok di jual dengan harga yang tidak murah,

Selama itu pula ia bertekat untuk segera lulus agar bisa memperoleh pekerjaan yang dapat menjamin masa depannya serta malaikatnya, dan ia berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya setahun lebih awal dari teman-temannya.

Setelah itu ia melamar pekerjaan di berbagai perusahaan, ia pernah mencoba banyak peruntungan dengan bekerja di perusahaan asuransi, garmen, hingga ia berada di posisinya saat ini.

Untuk mencapai posisinya saat ini pun itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Butuh perjuangan keras dari nol, dimana awalnya ia yang saat itu berusia 22 tahun adalah seorang bawahan yang menempati posisi hanya sebagai layouter pada jajaran team redaksi lalu merangkak menjadi editor tim yang hebat hingga ia diangkat sebagai redaktur pelaksana dan di promosikan menjadi pimpinan redaksi saat ia berusia 24 tahun hingga kini ia berusia 27 tahun.

Inilah hidup sehun! Dimana ia tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat di bandingkan teman-temannya, dan menjadi seorang appa di usianya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun!

**-Flashback End-**

Saat ini sepasang ayah dan anak yang kita ketahui bernama sehun dan ziyu ini sedang berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, setelah puas bersenang-senang di Lotte World akhirnya disinilah mereka terdampar.

Setiap akhir bulan sehun memang berbelanja kebutuhan mereka, dari mulai bahan makanan sampai kebutuhan pribadi mereka.

"appa! ziyu mau chocopie!"

"appa! belikan ziyu pocky stobeli ne!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil memilih sosis dan kornet.

"appa beli selai nutela untuk ziyu kan!"

"iya sayang, appa sudah membelinya!" jawab sehuntanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sayuran yang ia pegang.

"YEHET" teriak ziyu senang.

Ziyu terlihat bawel dengan kebutuhannya, chocopie, pocky strawberry adalah cemilan yang harus ada di lemari es untuk ziyu! Sedangkan selai nutela adalah selai favourite mereka! Seperti sehun, ziyunya juga tidak bisa makan roti jika selainya bukan selai nutela, ckckckck!

"appa! appa! bolehkah ziyu minum kopi ini sepelti appa?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dari sekotak sereal yang ia teliti menghadap putranya yang sedang menarik ujung kaosnya sambil mengenggam sebotol kopi bubuk instant yang sering ia beli.

"sayang! Kopi itu minuman untuk orang tua! Jadi ziyu tidak boleh meminumnya! Nanti kalau ziyu sudah besar appa akan mengizinkan ziyu mencoba ini! arrasoe!" terang sehun kalem hingga membuat anaknya mengangguk patuh.

"baiklah kau begitu kopi ini untuk appa saja!" jawab ziyu sambil meletakkan kopi tersebut pada trolly yang ayahnya dorong.

Sehun kembali sibuk meneliti indikasi yang terkandung dalam makanan yang akan ia beli, kebiasaan istrinya dulu yang di tirunya!

Dari dulu kebiasaan istrinya memang selalu memeriksa apapun yang akan di konsumsi sehun! Istrinya selalu bilang bahwa kesehatan itu nomer satu! Jadi jangan mencari penyakit dengan mengkonsumsi makanan yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun selalu tersenyum sendiri jika menginggat kebawelan istrinya tentang pemilihan makanan, sehun yakin istrinya pasti mungkin akan lebih bawel lagi jika memilih makanan untuk putra mereka ziyu.

Karena sehun sendiri yang dulu terkesan cuek pun, saat ini menjadi bawel dan cerewet jika itu mengenai sesuatu yang di konsumsi ziyu.

Sehun hanya tidak ingin salah memberi makan anaknya! Dia pernah mengalami kejadian pahit saat putranya ziyu berusia 15 bulan! Ia memberi ziyu susu formula dengan indikasi yang berbeda dari biasanya akibatnya putranya mengalami alergi dimana tubuhnya muncul bintik-bintil merah seprti campak serta gangguan pada pernafasannya.

Demi tuhan! Sehun rasanya ingin mati melihat putranya menangis diruang ICU saat beberapa dokter dan perawat menyuntikinya.

Dan sejak saat itu dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan lebih berhati-hati dalam pemilihan apapun yang ziyu konsumsi.

Sehun tidak perduli jika ia di anggap sebagai ayah yang protectif kelak, menurutnya wajar bila ia melimpahkan semua kasih sayangnya kepada ziyu putra semata wayangnya.

Apalagi dengan tidak adanya peran seorang ibu dalam tumbuh kembang putranya menjadikan ia seorang yang sangat amat protectif.

Ia hanya berusaha mengisi peran sosok ibu dalam kehidupan ziyu, agar putranya tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang,

Selain sibuk sebagai kepala keluarga yang mencari nafkah, di rumah ia juga berusaha memerankan sosok lain untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka.

Ia memasak, mencuci, menyetrika, membersihkan apartement, memandikan ziyu, mengantar-jemput ziyu kesekolah, membuat bekal untuk ziyu, membimbing dan mengawasi ziyu saat belajar, hingga mendongeng dan meninabobokan ziyu telah ia lakukan selama hampir 7 tahun.

Bagi sehun, semua untuk ziyu- demi ziyu- dan hanya ziyu. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya ziyu disampingnya.

"baiklah ziyu! Karena ini sudah terlalu malam untuk masak! Jadi appa akan mentraktir ziyu pizza!"

"YEHET! Appa daebak!" seru ziyu

"appa memang daebak! Kajja kita ke restorant pizza!" sehun beranjak menuju restorant di seberang supermarket dengan dua kantong belanjaan penuh di kedua tangannya, sedangkan ziyu sudah ngamplok di punggungnya minta di gendong.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung di sambut sang pelayan dengan ramah.

"selamat malam tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"beri kami 1 loyang pizza keju mozzarella tanpa jamur nona! Saya ulangi tanpa JAMUR!" sehun menekankan kata terakhirnya membuat ziyu terkikik.

"ada lagi tuan?"

"2 porsi sup jagung dan untuk minumnya beri aku latte dan- apa kau punya sekotak susu strawberry untuk putraku ini?" Tanya sehun

"tentu tuan! Kami mempunyai itu semua!" jelas sang pelayan!

"baiklah 1 loyang pizza keju tanpa jamur, serta 2 porsi sup jagung dan untuk minumnya sekotak susu strawberry dan secangkir latte! Segera datang tuan! Ditunggu!" sehun hanya mengangguk.

Sembari menunggu sehun dan ziyu asyik bercanda, dimana sehun terus mengoda sang putra yang sedang bermain game di smartphonenya untuk mengusir bosan.

Tanpa mereka sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang menghampiri mereka.

"OH SEHUN!"

**-To Be Continue-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview Chapter 2**

Sembari menunggu sehun dan ziyu asyik bercanda, dimana sehun terus mengoda sang putra yang sedang bermain game di smartphonenya untuk mengusir bosan.

Tanpa mereka sadari karena terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang menghampiri mereka.

"OH SEHUN!"

Super Hero is Daddy

Cast : Oh SeHoon, Xi LuHan, Ziyu, Hwang ZiTao, Kim Heechul, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim SuHo, Zang Yixing

Genre : Angst! Family! GS!

Summary : "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?"

**Chapter 3**

Mendengar namanya di panggil, sehun segera menoleh kepada sumber suara, ia sedikit mengernyit melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dimana seorang pria kelebihan tinggi badan berdiri dengan senyum konyolnya dengan 1 cup cola di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kananya memegang sepotong pizza yang mungkin sudah digigitnya.

"oh tuhan! kau seperti monster idiot saat berdiri disana! Duduklah disini park chanyeol! Kau membuat putraku takut!"

Mendengar sang appa mengobrol dengan orang lain membuat ziyu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari layar smartphone appanya kepada sosok didepannya.

"UNCLE~!" seru ziyu girang.

"Ziyuuu! Uncle merindukanmu! Sudah lama kau tidak bermain kerumah uncle!" ucap chanyeol

"appa sedang sibuk di kantol, uncle! Jadi appa tidak bisa mengajak ziyu kelumah uncle!" jelas ziyu.

"oh,, baiklah! Lain kali biar uncle saja yang datang ke apartement ziyu! Arrachi?"

"YEHEEEEET" seru ziyu yang cadel membuat 2 pria dewasa disana terkekeh.

"kau datang bersama siapa yeol?" sehun membuka percakapan dengan chanyeol yang sedang melihat permainan game ziyu.

"siapa yang kau harapkan jalan bersama pria lajang sepertiku, eoh!"

"BAEK-HYUN!" jawab sehun polos.

"Yak! Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan gadis bereyeliner yang cerewet itu!"

"memang benar kau tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya! Tapi kau menyukainya!" tambah sehun.

"YAAK!-

Omelan chanyeol terintrupsi oleh pelayan café yang mengantarkan pesanan sehun.

"baiklah ini pesanan tuan, dan selamat menikmati!" sang pelayan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Park Chanyeol adalah teman satu teamnya di kantor, chanyeol merupakan orang kepercayaannya yang menempati posisi redaktur pelaksana, sedangkan Byun Baekhyun! Gadis yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan adalah reporter dalam teamnya sepaket dengan hwang zitao, mereka berdualah moodboster-nya team redaksi.

"ku lihat sepertinya baek-ie juga menyukaimu! Hanya saja sifatnya memang tsunder! Kenapa tidak mencoba mengajaknya berkencan saja!- ini untuk ziyu"

Sehun mengemukan pendapatnya sambil memotongkan pizza untuk anaknya, dan menyerahkannya kepada sang bocah.

Sembari mengunyah potongan pizzanya, ia kembali memotong pizza untuk di berikan kepada rekannya yang juga sahabatnya ini.

Menyadari chanyeol hanya diam saja dan melamun membuat sehun bingung ketika hendak memberikan potongan pizzanya.

"chanyeol-ah! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sehun mulai memperhatikan chanyeol

Sekilas ia melirik putranya dengan pandangan bertanya, tetapi putranya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol tersenyum kecut dan beralih menatap sehun intents, sedangkan yang di tatap sudah muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"aku tidak ingin komitment hun! Aku ingin menjadi pria lajang!" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"apa kau bisa selamanya mengurus dirimu sendiri, eoh?" Tanya sehun cuek.

"jika kau saja bisa! Kenapa aku tidak!" jawaban chanyeol menghentikan syaraf jerja sehun.

"selama 8 tahun ini, kau bisa hidup melajang, dan kau juga bisa membesarkan ziyu SENDIRI dengan sangat baik hun!" jelasnya menekankan kata sendiri.

"aku takut hun! Aku takut jika suatu saat mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu! Apa aku bisa sekuat dan setegar dirimu? Aku takut berkomitment hun!" tambahnya.

Jujur saja ucapan chanyeol sedikit banyak melukainya, membuatnya mengingat kembali kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

"aku takut jika suatu saat istriku meninggalkanku hun!"

"hyung! Dengarkan aku! Aku juga tidak mau siapapun merasakan berada pada posisiku saat ini! termasuk kau hyung! Tapi untuk keputusan hidup melajang seumur hidup, maaf hyung aku tidak sependapat denganmu!"

"yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencari wanita yang tulus mencintaimu dan bersedia hidup denganmu apapun yang terjadi! Jangan sepertiku hyung!" tutur sehun

"aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankannya demi ziyu" lirihnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"dimana dia sekarang hun? Apa dia pernah mengunjungi ziyu?" Tanya chanyeol.

"tidak hyung! Aku saja sanksi jika ia masih mengingat pernah melahirkannya!" sehun bercerita sambil mengelus surai madu ziyu.

"terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia ngotot meraih mimpinya sebagai designer di milan, dan meninggalkan aku dan putranya yang belum genap 1 tahun." sehun masih menerawang.

"aku sudah memohon padanya, bahkan tangisan ziyu tidak menghentikannya!" cicit sehun tanpa disadari air matanya lolos begitu saja.

Ini adalah perama kalinya Oh Sehun menangis di depannya, chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan kesakitan sehun selama ini melalui pandangan matanya.

Tidak ingin menambah kesedihan sahabatnya, chanyeol berinisiatif menganti topic obr9olan mereka dengan candaan ringan, agar sehun tidak bersedih lagi.

Selama ini sehun tidak pernah banyak bicara mengenai istrinya kepada siapapun kecuali eommanya, Tapi entalah kenapa ia saat ini ingin sekali berbagi keluh kesahnya pada sahabatmya, Park Chanyeol agar tidak salah jalan sepertinya

Ia selalu bungkam jika teman kantornya menanyakan dimana istrinya? ibu ziyu? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaan istrinya tersebut saat ini.

Yang ada di pikirannya sampai saat ini tentang istrinya hanyalah, istrinya sangat cantik dengan surai madu, dan mata rusa yang di wariskan pada putranya.

Istrinya merupakan sosok gadis yang baik, ceria, ramah dan penyayang! Istrinya bahkan cenderung over protectif terhadap apapun yang di klaim miliknya, termasuk tentang kepemilikannya, Oh Sehun milik Xi Luhan.

Xi Luhan, ya! Gadis keturunan china tersebut adalah gadis yang ia nikahi 8 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan jiwa muda mereka yang mengebu-gebu mereka memutuskan menikah di usia mereka yang baru menginjak 20 tahun.

Mereka masihlah seorang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi saat itu, dengan modal cinta mereka membangun rumah tangga tanpa fondasi yang kokoh.

2 tahun menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami istri, akhirnya mereka di karuniai seorang putra yang tampan bernama Oh Ziyu.

Beruntung ketika luhan hamil, sehun sudah dinyatakan lulus dari universitas dan mendapat pekerjaan tetap di perusahaannya walaupun hanya sebagai layuotder. Tapi paling tidak ia sudah mempunyai penghasilan tetap untuk menghidupi anak dan istrinya.

Baru beberapa bulan mereka mendapat kebahagian karena lahirnya ziyu, kabar buruk datang menerpa rumah tangga mereka.

Mama luhan yang seorang china datang mengunjungi apartement mereka dengan tujuan memisahkan luhan dengan sehun.

Dengan iming-iming membantu luhan mewujudkan cita-citanya sedari kecil untuk berkarir di milan sebagai fashion designer, mama luhan menawarkan pendidikan dan karir yang menyilaukan untuk luhan di eropa sana dengan syarat luhan harus meninggalkan sehun berserta anak mereka.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran luhan saat itu, gadis yang biasanya berpikir logis itu dengan keras kepalanya mengutarakan niatnya untuk menerima tawaran mamanya.

Dan sungguh hal itu membuat sehun naik pitam, meskipun tawaran mama luhan memang impian istrinya selama ini, tapi seharusnya luhan berfikir logis!

Saat itu dia sudah bukan gadis lajang yang bebas, dia sudah menikah! Dan hal yang sangat oerlu diperhitungkan luhan saat itu adalah keberadaan ziyu.

Luhan adalah seorang ibu saat itu! seorang ibu yang masih menyusui anaknya! Dan dengan egoisnya ia meninggalkan suami dan anaknya demi mimpinya.

Ia bahkan menulikan permohonan sehun yang meyesakkan serta tangisan putranya yang sangat memilukan. Ia tetap pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Flashback!**

"Lu! Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini sayang! Jika kau memang tidak perduli padaku, sxetidaknya pikirkan ziyu! Anak kita! Darah dagingmu lu!" sehun masih membujuk luhan yang sedari tadi memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Lu! Ziyu membutuhkanmu lu! Apa kau tega meninggalkan putramu seperti ini?" sehun terlihat kalut.

Sejenak luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sudah selesai mengepack koper, ia beranjak menuju ranjang dimana putranya sedang tertidur lelap!

Ia pandangi wajah tidur anaknya dengan sayang sambil mengelus pipi berisi kemerahan sang bayi serta menciumnya bertubi-tubi pada setiap jengkal wajah dan tangan sang anak.

"ziyu maafkan eomma! Maafkan eomma sayang!"

Hanya itu yang luhan gumamkan saat memeluk putra semata wayangnya dan beranjak menuju pintu apartement.

"selangkah kau keluar dari sini! Demi tuhan Oh Luhan! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu kembali memasukinya!" geram sehun.

Luhan menulikan pendengarannya atas kemarahan sang suami dan dengan air mata berderai ia segera berdiri dan menarik kopernya meninggalkan apartement mereka sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Detik itu juga sang bayi yang awalnya terlelap pulas tiba-tiba menangis kencang tergugu hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Awalnya sehun tercekat dengan kekeras kepalaan istrinya, tapi menyadari sang anak yang mulai sesak nafas membuatnya panik.

Ia segera menggendong putranya mendekapnya erat dan secepatnya melarikan anaknya ke rumah sakit.

Ia sempat melihat luhan yang memasuki mobil mamanya di basemant apartement dan hanya menatapnya sedih tanpa ingin tahu hal apa yang sedang terjadi pada putra mereka.

Mendengar penjelasan dokter membuatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga ziyu lebih baik lagi. dia juga berjanji tidak akan membuat ziyu menangis seperti itu lagi.

Sejak saat itu ia bertekat akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa membesarkan ziyu tanpa adanya seorang istri ataupun ibu untuk mereka.

Penderitaan sehun adalah di awal-awal luhan meninggalkan mereka, sehun hanya masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaannya saat ini yang adalah seorang single parents.

Apalagi anaknya yang terbiasa menyusu ASI luhan, tidak mau beralih secepatnya pada susu formula, hingga membuatnya harus memohon belas asih pada istri kakak sepupunya, Yixing noona istri dari kakak sepupunya Kim Suho lah yang dengan suka rela menyusui ziyu sambil melatihnya dengan susu formula selama hampir 3 bulan.

Sehun bersyukur karena kebaikan mereka berdua, karena jika tanpa kebaikan keduanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib putranya.

Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa Yixing dalam hidupnya, oleh sebab itu ia mengijinkan ziyu memanggil yixing dan suho dengan sebutan mama dan baba atas permintaan keduanya.

Selama ini tidak banyak yang ziyu tahu mengenai sosok eomma menurutnya, ia hanyalah aseorang bocah 5 tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Ia pernah bertanya pada sehun tentang apa itu eomma tapi sehun tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia dapat melihat air muka ayahnya yang berubah sendu setelah ia menanyakan kata itu.

Lalu setelahnya ia mendapati ayahnya menangis tergugu di kamar sendirian sambil meremat dadanya dan berkali-kali merapatkan kata maaf padanya.

Dan sejak saat itu ia berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menuntut penjelasan dari sehun mengenai kata **'eomma'** lagi jika hal tersebut hanya membuat appanya bersedih.

Lagi pula nenek dan bibinya selalu menjawab pertanyaanya dengan jawaban yang sama setiap harinya.

"haelmoni- Eomma itu apa?" Tanya ziyu kecil pada neneknya

Nenek dan bibinya tercekat atas pertanyaan polos bocah kecil ini, tapi mereka segera menguasai diri mereka.

"eomma? Eummm ziyu kan punya yizing mama! Katakana itu pada orang yang bertanya pada ziyu!" jawab neneknya yang di angguki bibinya, yixing!

Dan sampai saat ini pun ziyu hanya bisa menjawab **'yixing mama'** saat ada yang menanyakan perihal tentang eomma, tanpa tahu sendiri apa arti dari kalimat tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

Pagi ini hujan menguyur kota seoul, dimana hari senin adalah awal dari mereka memulai rutinitas kembali setelah sehari bersenang-senang di akhir pekan.

Tidak terkecuali dengan aktifitas sepasang ayah dan anak ini yang sedangbersiap menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai karyawan kantor dan siswa elementary school.

"appa! pasangkan dasi ziyu! Ziyu tidak bsalah menali simpulnya!" teriak anak kecil dari arah kamarnya.

Sedangkan yang di panggil masih sibuk dengan nasi gorengnya di dapur, dengan apron supermen yang melindungi pakaian kantornya.

"appa di dapur! Kemarilah! Biar appa pasangkan!" balas sehun berteriak.

Sang anak segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju meja makan sambil menyeret tas bambinya.

"ziyu mau susu coklat apa susu stroberi?" sehun bertanya sambil membenarkan sampul dasi sang anak yang sedang berdiri di kursi makan sambil menyomoti nasi goreng yang baru saja ia letakkan di meja makan.

"i-yu ma-u cucu se-to-beli" jawab sang anak dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng membuatnya terkekeh dan mengusak surai sang anak sebelum beranjak ke daput memenujo permintaan sang anak.

"jja! Ini susu stroberi mu! Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu dan kita segera berangkat!"

Setelah meletakkan segelas susu untuk ziyu, sehun segera melepas apronnya dan mengepack bekal ziyu. Setelah memastikan perlengkapan bawaan ziyu, ia beralih mengemasi dokumen-dokumennya yang penting kedalam tas kerjanya.

Barulah ia duduk di seberang ziyu untuk menikmati sarapannya setelah memastikan semua sempurna, sesekali ia mengusap sekitar mulut ziyu yang belepotan.

Selesai dengan sarapannya ia segera membersihkan meja makan, lalu mengambil mantel hangat serta jas hujan untuk di pakaikan kepada anaknya dan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah dirasa sang anak sudah aman terhindar dari dinginnya air hujan ia lalu mengunci pintu apartemen dan mengiring anaknya turun kebawah.

Di bawah ia segera membuka paying untuk anaknya dan dirinya sendiri, lalu menggandeng sang anak berjalan membelah hujan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sepanjang jalan mereka tertawa riang, karena ziyu sangat suka sekali bernaub air, ia sedikit menendang-nendang kubangan air hujan di sekitar trotar dengan tawa renyahnya sehingga membuat sehun ikut terkekeh mendapati tingkah ceria sang anak.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok wanita cantik nan anggun memperhatikan keduannya semenjak keluar dari lingkup apartement sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus.

**-To Be Continue-**

kira-kira siapa yah wanita penguntit Sehun-Ziyu? #PuraPuraMikirKeras

tunggu chapters lulu selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview Chapter 3**

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok wanita cantik nan anggun memperhatikan keduannya semenjak keluar dari lingkup apartement sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus.

Super Hero is Daddy

Cast : Oh SeHoon, Xi LuHan, Ziyu, Wu Yifan, Hwang ZiTao, Kim Heechul, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do KyungSoo, Kim JongIn, Kim SuHo, Zang Yixing.

Genre : Angst! Family! GS!

Summary : "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?"

**Chapter 4**

**Happy reading!**

Wanita cantik tersebut masih mengikuti bus yang mereka tumpangi menuju halte selanjutnya di sekitar elementary school ziyu.

Wanita itu masih memperhatikan mereka dimana sehun menuntun ziyu kedalam gerbang sekolah lalu melepas jas hujan dan sepatu boot ziyu dan mengantinya dengan sepatu sekolahnya, lalu mengeratkan mantel ziyu sembari membenahi penampilan ziyu sebentar dan beranjak menyerahkan sang anak pada salah satu guru muda di sekolah ziyu.

Ia mengecup pipi sang anak dan membungkuk pada sang guru lalu berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah menuju kantornya.

"apa kalian hidup bahagia selama ini? aku merindukan kalian Sehun-ah! Ziyu-ya!" lirih sosok tersebut sudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

Tak lama setelah sehun menaiki kembali bus yang di cegatnya di halte, wanita tersebut segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Wanita cantik nan anggun yang berada di dalam mobil audi hitam metallic tersebut adalah Xi Luhan. Istri Oh Sehun serta ibu kandung dari Oh Ziyu.

-skip-

Hari sudah menjelang malam, seperti biasa sehun dan zitao kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor, sepanjang jalan mereka asyik mengobrol tentang kejadian konyol tadi siang di kantor tentang chanyeol yang berdebat dengan baekhyun hanya karena baekhyun mencatat rangkuman jadwal wawancara menggunakan pensil alisnya.

Mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya tergelak menertawakan hal tersebut seharian, bahkan sehun sudah kehilangan kata untuk memarahi kecerobohan reporternya Byun Baekhyun, karena chanyeol sudah lebih dulu kebakaran jenggot.

"OH SEHUN"

Sebuah suara lembut yang mungkin sudah hampir sehun lupakan memanggil namanya, merasa namanya di panggil ia segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

**JDEEERR**

Bagai di sambar petir, sehun terbelalak mendapati luhan berdiri dihadapannya. Antara percaya dan tidak sehun sedikit mengelengkan kepala, mungkin saja ia hanya berhalusinasi.

1 DETIK

2 DETIK

5 DETIK..

10 DETIK..

Sosok itu masih betah berdiri di hadapannya, wanita yang berdiri dengan mantel merah maroonnya di depannya dengan senyum mengembang itu nyata.

"XI LU-HAN?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

"iya sehun! Ini aku! Luhan!" jawab wanita itu hampir menangis.

Lama mereka hanya berdiri dan saling memandang menyampaikan kerinduan mereka selama hampir 5 tahun terakhir ini, membuat orang lain yang berada disana mulai teracuhkan.

"Sehun! Bisakah kita bicara?" tanya wanita itu pelan.

Sehun masih belum kembali dari rasa terkejutnya, hingga zitao yang merasa bosan sengaja berdehem.

**EKHHMMM…EKHHMMM**

"eoh? Ma-maaf lu! Aku harus mengantar zitao pulang! Ini sudah malam! Kasihan jika ia berjalan sendirian!" sehun sudah akan menarik zitao melangkah jika suara luhan tidak mengintrupsinya.

"bagaimana jika gege yang mengantar gadis itu pulang!"

Karena intrupsi luhan, akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir disini, di kedai coffee purple line yang ada di seberang jalan.

Hanya sehun dan luhan, karena zitao akhirnya setuju di antarkan pulang oleh seseorang yang luhan panggil gege tadi.

Sehun berdehem sebentar sebelum membuka percakapan di antara keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"ada apa lu? Ini sudah malam! Putraku pasti sudah menungguku!" luhan tersentak dengan kalimat sehun barusan.

"ziyu juga putra ku hun!" lirih luhan yang masih dapat di dengar sehun.

"tapi kau meninggalkannya demi keegoisanmu lu! Lalu sekarang kau datang kembali! Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin mengambil ziyu dariku? Maaf saja luhan! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan ziyu padamu!" emosi yang di tahannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini akhirnya meledak.

"kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana susah payahnya aku membesarkannya!"

"selama ini aku berjuang sendirian, membahagiakannya! Mengisi peran ayah sekaligus IBU untuknya! Kau tahu itukah selama ini? hah?"

"apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat anakmu alergi susu formula hingga tubuhnya berbintik-bintik merah seperti terkena campak?"

"apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat dengan kedua mata kepalamu sendiri anakmu meraung-raung di ruang UGD saat dokter menyuntiknya?"

"apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat anakmu deman dan terus menangis sepanjang malam! Sedangkan kau sendiri lelah karena baru pulang lembur kerja?"

" lalu apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana bingungnya aku melihat putraku menolak susu formula karena terbiasa dengan ASI, sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperoleh ASI, APA AKU HARUS MENDATANGI PARA PELACUR YANG MAU MEMBERIKAN ASINYA KEPADA PUTRAKU AGAR PUTRAKU TIDAK KELAPARAN!"

Luhan hanya terisak mendengar kemarahan suaminya, ia tahu ia bersalah, ia berdosa karena menelantarkan suami dan anaknya selama hampir 5 tahun ini.

Wajar jika sehun marah kepadanya saat ini, dia bahkan merasa pantas jika sehun juga memukulnya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu lu bagaimana perasaanku saat ziyu bertanya tentangmu."

"Ia selalu bertanya _(appa eomma itu apa? Apa ziyu punya eomma?_"

"apa yang harus aku jawab lu! APA!" air mata sehun pecah saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"aku bahkan kehilangan kata-menghadapi pertanyaan putraku-sendiri lu!"

"KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU SEBERAPA FRUSTASINYA AKU SELAMA INI LU!

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan untuk menangis dimana sehun yang melepaskan bebannya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini sedangkan luhan yang menangis menyesali perbuatannya 5 tahun lalu.

"Sehun-ah! Bolehkah aku pulang?" Tanya luhan takut.

Sehun hanya resenyum kecut mendengar permintaan luhan barusan.

"mungkin kau sudah melupakannya lu! Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas 5 tahun yang lalu bahwa aku mengatakan sekali kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari rumahku! Selamanya aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk kembali kedalamnya!"

"sehun! Aku mohon sehun! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku hun! Ijikan aku bertemu putraku! Hiks hiks" luhan masih memohon.

"maaf luhan! Aku tidak bisa!" ucapnya segera berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang menangis sendirian.

**-In Another Side-**

Saat ini pula terjadi kehebohan di dalam sebuah mobil mewah lamborgini merah yang sedang melaju membelah jalan raya.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

"KAU SERIUS? LUHAN IBUNYA ZIYU?"

Zitao mengungkapkan rasa keterkejutannya dengan suara meninggi membuat pria pirang di sebelahnya menutup telinganya.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK TULI! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

"TAP-TAP-TAPI-" zitao mulai tergagap.

"luhan memang istri sehun! Istri sah! Dan sampai saat ini mereka belum bercerai!" jelasnya

"la-lalu-lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu! yang aku tahu sehun adalah seorang single parents selama ini! kemana luhan selama ini?" tuntut zitao

Pria itu menghela nafas berat

"itulah kesalah besar adikku! Luhan terlalu gegabah meninggalkan suami dan anaknya demi impiannya. Mamaku yang merencanakan semua ini, ia memang tidak suka bila luhan hidup susah bersama sehun!" jelas pria itu sekali lagi.

"mamaku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menentang pernikahan mereka saat itu, berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk memisahkan sehun dengan luhan." Pria itu kembali menghela nafas.

"hingga ia berhasil memisahkan mereka, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri mama juga adalah orang menghancurkan luhan kami! Putrinya!"

"selama 5 tahun ini, hidup luhan tidak bahagia! Ia memang berhasil memperoleh kesuksesannya sebagai fashion designer di milan-paris, dunia yang di impikannya dari kecil sudah ada di genggamannya" pria itu menjeda.

Namun tidak dengan kebahagiaannya! Ia hidup terlalu dingin dan monoton! Tidak pernah ada binar kebahagiaan pada pancaran matanya! Aku bahkan sering mendapati adik kesayanganku menangis setiap malam dalam tidurnya!"

"sejak saat itu kami baru sadar jika jiwa luhan tertinggal disini! Kepada suami dan anaknya!"

Lama mereka terdiam akan pemikirannya masing-masing, bahkan saat ini zitao sudah memutar isi kepalanya untuk mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari pria disebelahnya ini.

"apa hubunganmu dengan sehun? Kau kekasihnya?" pria itu membuka suara.

"a-aah aniyo! Kami bukan kekasih! Sehun tidak mau memberiku kesempatan!" jawab zitao sedih.

"kau menyukainya?"

"tentu saja! Gadis mana yang tidak akan terjerat dalam pesona seorang duda setampan Oh Sehun!" pria tersebut hanya terkekeh.

"lalu apa kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk adikku memperbaiki rumah tangganya?"

"eoh? Ma-maksudmu?" zitao di buat bingung atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"luhan seharusnya mohon pengampunan kepada sehun dan ziyu! Dan juga kesempatan jika ia sungguh ingin memperbaikinya! Kenapa memohon kepadaku!" tambahnya sewot.

"kau juga mencintai sehun! Akan menyakitkan untuk kalian berdua jika terlibat persaingan! Jadi-" pria tersebut tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"o-oh-oh cakka-cakka-cakka! Ku pikir ada yang salah disini! Aku memang terjerat dalam pesona sehun tapi aku tidak akan bersaing dengan siapapun untuk mendapatkannya! Apalagi itu luhan! Seseorang yang cukup berarti dalam hidupnya dan ziyu! Walaupun itu dulu!" zitao melirik pria disampingnya.

"tenang saja! Sehun hanya menganggapku adiknya! Dan aku hanya menganggapnya oppa! Jadi luhan tidak perlu mencemaskan keberadaanku jika dia besungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki semuanya!"

"kenapa kau baik sekali pada luhan! Kau tidak membencinya?"

"benci? Tentu saja! Bahkan aku ingin sekali menamparnya agar dia sadar jika selama ini menelantarkan dua malaikat! Tapi apa mau dikata? Sehun saja tidak pernah benar-benar membencinya! Kenapa aku harus?" jelas gadis panda tersebut.

"eoh? Gege! Di depan tolong belok kanan!" intrupsi zitao.

"oh baiklah! By the way! Aku Kris! Kris Xi! Gegenya Luhan!" pria pirang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Zitao! Hwang Zitao!" balas zitao ramah.

"aku lama tinggal di Canada! Orang lain biasa memanggilku Kris! Kecuali luhan! Dia memanggilku Yifan! Nama kecil ku! Untukmu! Khusus aku mengijinkannya memanggil nama kecilku juga!" ucap kris membuat zitao merona.

"a-ah baiklah yifan ge! 2 blok lagi itu rumahku! Kau bisa menurunkan aku disana!" zitao sungguh gugup.

"baiklah nona panda!"

Yifan segera menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan kediaman hwang sesuai intrupsi zitao, gadis itu sudah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan akan beranjak sebelum lengan yifan menghentikannya.

"zitao! Apa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

Pertanyaan sepele yifan sungguh mampu membuat detak jantung zitao berhenti secara tiba-tiba, zitao sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, di depan sehun, chanyeol, dan jongdae- dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"tentu saja! Bukankah sekarang kita teman! Datanglah kepadaku sebagai teman! Kau melihat rumah di depanmu itu kan? Itu rumahku yifan! Datanglah jika kau butuh teman!" zitao berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"baiklah aku turun dulu! Segeralah pulang! Ini sudah malam! hati-hati di jalan" zitao berpamitan dan dengan segera berlari menuju kediamannya.

"ada apa dengan jantungku!" gumam yifan sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Setelah penolakan yang luhan dapatkan dari sehun, tak lantas membuatnya pulang kerumah! Ia malah mengunjungi klub malam dan mabuk-mabukan disana, bahkan ia mengabaikan smartphonenya yang bergetar berkali-kali karena panggilan dari yifan kakaknya.

Yifan sendiri kalang kabut menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi di keheningan malam karena tidak mendapati adiknya di café tadi serta panggilan ponselnya yang terabaikan.

Dengan malas-malasan luhan akhirnya mengangkat sambungan terlepon yang sejak tadi berdering berulang-ulang.

"Yeobose-

"Gege pulanglah! Gege perlu istirahat! Aku baik-baik saja sungguh! Aku akan menginap di rumah kyungsoo!"

Luhan segera menonaktifkan smartphonenya setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata tadi, mengabaikan pria di seberang sana yang sudah megomel dan mengutuk kesopanannya.

Dengan segenap sisa kesadaran yang luhan miliki, ia beranjak meninggalkan klub malam tersebut dan langkah terseok-seok hingga berakhirlah ia disini saat ini! di apartement sahabatnya Do KyungSoo.

Ia mengetok pintu apartement dengan brutal karena efek dari hangovernya menyebabkan ia sedikit banyaknya kehilangan kesadaran dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus meracau tidak jelas dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang mengomel dari dalam apartement.

"dasar tidak tahu aturan! Kau pikir jam berapa sekar-

**CKLEK**

"LUHAN?"

Tubuh luhan langsung ambruk kedalam pelukan sosok wanita mungil bermata belo yang baru saja membuka pintu apartement tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Yak! Bangun! Luhan!" kyungsoo menepuk pipi luhan.

Dengan susah payah kyungsoo akhirnya menyeret langkahnya dan memapah luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengerutu kepada luhan sambil membuka matel dan high heels yang luhan kenakan.

Ia sudah akan beranjak ke dapur, jika saja isaka luhan tidak menghentikannya.

"me-reka menolak-ku-kyung! Se-hun me-nolak-ku! hiks hiks"

Kalimat tersebut mampu membuat kyungsoo tercekat. Yah dia sudah tahu semuanya, menjadi sahabat luhan lebih dari 10 tahun membuatnya mengerti mengenai masalah-masalah luhan.

Ia sudah menduga akan seperti ini jadinya, jika dia ada di posisi sehun mungkin dia akan lebih membenci dan mengutuk luhan dari pada apa yang dilakukan sehun saat ini.

Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana egoisnya luhan 5 tahun yang lalu meninggalkan sehun bersama putra mereka yang baru berusia 10 bulan demi impian semu dengan karir cemerlang di dalamnya.

Berulang kali kyungsoo menasehati luhan untuk mengutamakan suami dan anaknya di bandingkan dengan tawaran mengiurkan nyonya Xi, tapi luhan tetap bersikukuh ingin meraih mimpinya.

Saat itu luhan bersikap egois dan keras kepala karena dia belum pernah merasakan apa itu arti dari kehilangan yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kyungsoo lakukan saat ini, ia hanya bisa berbaring di samping luhan dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Semalaman luhan menangis mengigau memanggil nama sehun dan ziyu. Kyungsoo bahkan ikut menangis merasakan sesak mendengar tangisan luhan yang menyayat hati.

Pagi ini sehun terlihat tidak begitu semangat, semalaman ia terjaga memikirkan pertemuannya dengan luhan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sehun hanya menatap sang anak yang sedang menikmati serealnya di seberang meja.

"appa! Appa kenapa? Appa sakit?" Tanya ziyu khawatir.

"tidak sayang! Appa baik-baik saja! Jja! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu setelah itu kita berangkat!" sehun mencoba menenangkan sang anak.

Ziyu mengangguk semangat dan segera menghabiskan sarapanya, sehun hanya tersenyum mengacak surai sang anak dan beranjak membersihkan meja makan, dan selanjutnya mereka segera meninggalkan apartement mereka.

_'cukup aku dan ziyu! Kami akan baik-baik saja! Jangan muncul lagi di kehidupan kami luhan! Kau hanya akan menyakiti kami lagi!'_ batinnya.

Hari ini adalah awal bulan, dimana akan ada kabar baik dan juga kabar buruk untuk karyawan yang menempati jajaran team redaksi.

Kabar baiknya! Mereka menyelesaikan deadlinenya tepat waktu sehingga artikel bisa di terbitkan hari ini sesuai jadwal sehingga hari ini dan 20 hari berikutnya mereka tidak perlu lembur di kantor.

Tapi kabar buruknya, mereka di hantui rasa was-was mengenai Apakah artikel mereka akan booming? Apakah akan tercetak melebihi target seperti bulan-bulan yang lalu? Ataukah hanya biasa-biasa saja?

Saat ini team redaksi sendiri sedang berkumpul di ruangan mereka menunggu kabar dari sehun pimpinan mereka yang sedang menghadap directur kepala bagian.

Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda dimana chanyeol masih asik dengan game ditangannya, baekhyun-zitao yang sedang mengoceh tanpa henti mengenai tas mooldir edisi terbaru yang akan mereka beli awal bulan ini setelah gajian tentunya.

Disudut lain terlihat Jongdae sang fotografer sedang mengobrol dan sesekali bergurau bersama beberapa karyawan yang menjabat sebagai layouter sambil ngopi.

Di antara mereka semua tidak ada yang menampakkan ekspresi gugup, gelisah atau sebagainya! Mereka terkesan santai karena mereka percaya pada pimpinan mereka serta kerja keras mereka seminggu terakhir ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari sehun sang pimpinan sudah memasuki ruangan mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, mereka semua segera menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan menyimak apa yang akan pimpinan mereka sampaikan dengan seksama.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" ucap sehun sambil menyesap kopinya.

"apa kata kepala bagian?" Tanya jongdae tidak sabar.

"Memangnya jawaban apa lagi yang kalian inginkan"ujar sehun cuek sambil membolak-balik file dimejanya.

Semua karyawannya mendadak specleess, mereka hanya melongo memandang sehun hingga suara chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"ma-maksudmu ki-kita berhasil?"

"tentu saja! Mari berpesta malam ini! kita rayakan keberhasilan kita!" putus sehun.

"ASSA!"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan team redaksi berteriak kegirangan mendapati jawaban dari sehun! Bahkan zitao dan baekyun sudah menari-nari tidak jelas. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Pukul 5 sore mereka sudah menghamburkan diri dari gedung kantor mereka, saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kedai langganan mereka, mereka akan merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan makan bulgogi dan minum soju sampai puas!

"sajang-nim! Kau tidak ikut lagi?" Tanya baekhyun.

"ah mianhae! Aku sudah berjanji kepada putraku untuk pulang lebih awal! Kalian bersenang-senanglah!" jawab sehun.

"ikutlah hun! Ini juga masih sore! Ziyu tidak akan marah!" bujuk chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menampilkan ekspresi memelas membuat seluruh anggota teamnya menghela nafas jengah dan akhirnya mengijinkannya pulang duluan dengan pura-pura mengusir.

Sehun segera menaiki bus menuju rumah ibunya, dengan sebelumnya berpesan kepada chanyeol agar mengantar zitao dan baekhyun pulang kerumahnya setelah berpesta.

Sesampainya di kediaman Oh ia terlihat mengembangkan senyum melihat sang anak sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan sang haraboeji- Oh Hangeng ayahnya sehun.

Dan ia juga melihat eommanya yang masih sibuk di dapur karena ini belum masuk waktu makan malam.

"APPA!" ziyu segera menerjang tubuh sehun.

"Apa anak appa nakal hari ini? apa anak appa menyusahkan haelmoni?" ziyu hanya mengeleng kuat sambih tertawa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"makan malamlah disini hun!" heechul berteriak dari dapur.

"arraseo eomma!" jawabnya berteriak.

Lalu ia mendudukan diri disamping aboejinya di sofa ruang keluarga, mereka memperhatikan ziyu yang asik berceloteh dan bermain dengan antusias di karpet di bawah mereka, sesekali mereka terlibat mengenai obrolan ringan khas pria kantor.

"baiklah makan malam sudah siap! Kajja!" intrupsi sang eomma.

Dan dengan segera ketiga pria beda umur itu beranjak menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya disana untuk menyantap makan malam lezat dari wanita hebat dalam hidup mereka.

Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan mengobrol dan bermain dengan ziyu setelah makan malam, karena hari sudah menjelang malam, dan lagi pula ziyu juga sudah merengek minta pulang akhirnya sehun mohon pamit undur diri pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sepenjang perjalanan ziyu terus mengoceh tentang kejadian yang ia alami hari ini di sekolah dimana Yu Jin Songsae-nim menegurnya karena mewarnai pohon dengan warna pink.

Sehun hanya terkekeh membayangkan ke konyolan sang anak dan ia berjanji akan mengajari putranya mewarnai dengan baik setelah kejadian ini.

Sesampainya dirumah ia segera membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan ritual ziyu sebelum tidur, ziyu masih terus menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang baru di ajarkan songsae-nya tadi pagi **(nyanyian tiga ekor beruang)** selama sehun memakaikan piyama batmannya, ia juga sesekali mengajak sehun ikut bernyanyi saat sehun membantunya menyikat giginya.

Saat ini kegiatan mereka hanya tidur-tiduran di ranjang king size sehun, dimana sehun sedang sibuk memeriksa laporan di laptopnya yang ada di pangkuannya dengan kacamata ber frame hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya, sedangkan sang anak hanya berguling-guling disampingnya sambil mencorat-coret buku gambarnya dan sesekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja ziyu beranjak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas bambinya, ia beringsut mendekat sang ayah dan mengguncang-guncang lengan sang ayah pelan.

"appa! appa! ziyu punya ini!" ujar ziyu sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan dahi berkerut, ia meletakkan laptopnya pada meja nakas lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang anak dan kertas di tangannya.

"lomba mengarang?" Tanya sehun yang di angguki oleh ziyu.

"nde appa! itu atala ulang tahun tekolah! Halmoni sama halaboci bilang akan datang! Appa datang kan?" Tanya ziyu harap-harap cemas.

"hari sabtu? Sabtu depan yah? Emmm bagaimana yah!" sehun pura-pura mikir

"Appa jebal!" ziyu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

**'****Buuuing Buuuing'**

"hahaha! Aigoo.. jika seperti itu caranya bagaimana bisa appa menolaknya eoh?" sehun mencubit sayang hidung ziyu.

"baiklah! Sepertinya uncle chanyeol bisa menghendel pekerjaan appa untuk hari sabtu!" tambahnya

"YEHEEEEEEEET" ziyu bersorak kegirangan.

"ziyu akan membuat appa bangga! Hehehe!" tambahnya percaya diri membuat sehun mengelitikinya karena gemas.

"baiklah saatnya tidur sayang! Sudah cukup bercandanya!" ucap sehun sambil membenarkan posisi selimut ziyu dan membereskan peralatan menggambarnya!

"dan sudah cukup bekeljanya appa!" ziyu mengcopy kata-kata sehun dan menutup laptop sehun yang ada di nakas.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan menyamakan diri di ranjang, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Sementara itu dilain sudut kota seoul, setelah pertemuannya dengan sehun. Luhan terlihat sangat kacau sekali, yang ia lakukan hanya pergi minum- meracau tidak jelas- menangis- bahkan hingga percobaan bunuh diri.

Yah beberapa hari yang lalu luhan melakukan aksi percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara overdosis setelah mendapat penolakan dari sehun.

Beruntung yifan dan kai, kekasih kyungsoo memergokinya yang baru akan menelan beberapa butir obat penenang saat mereka hendak membujuk luhan untuk makan.

Setelah kejadian tersebut yifan benar-benar naik pitam dan memarahi luhan habis-habisan, bahkan kyungsoo yang berusaha kalem selama ini pun ikut meledak karena kerena kegegabahan luhan.

**-Flashback-**

"KAU INGIN MATI? KAU INGIN MATI EOH? AKU TIDAK MENGANTARMU KE SEOUL UNTUK MEMAKAMKAN MU XI LUHAN!" yifan marah.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MATI SEPERTI INI! KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA DI MILAN! TANPA HARUS REPOT-REPOT TERBANG KE SEOUL"

"sudah kris jangan memarahi luhan seperti ini" kai mencoba menenangkan!

"tidak kai! Aku sungguh perlu menyadarkan gadis bodoh ini! Sudah 5 tahun dan ia masih saja bertindak gegabah! Jika dia tetap seperti ini, aku bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah bertemu putranya lagi!" yifan masih emosi.

Luhan menangis kencang karena menyesal dan di marahi yifan seperti itu, selama 27 tahun ia hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya yifan membentaknya. Ia memang gegabah.

Kai segera membawa kris pergi dari apartement sebelum emosi naga pirang ini meledak-ledak, ia tahu bagaimana kris jika sudah emosi, apalagi ini karena luhan. Ia hanya tidak ingin menambah kacau keadaan.

Kepergian kai-kris menyisakan luhan yang masih terisak di lantai kamarnya dengan kyungsoo yang menatapnya nanar di depan pintunya.

Lambat-lambat kyungsoo mendekati luhan dan menuntunnya dan memdudukan mereka di pinggir ranjang, kyungsoo-pun sama emosinya dengan kris, namun ia tahu luhan yang seperti ini tidak bisa di keras, cukup kris yang meluapkan emosinya, tidak dengannya ataupun kai.

"Lu! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu hingga akan menegak pil-pil laknat itu? kau tahu lu? Putramu masih kecil!" ucap kyungsoo lembut.

"kau bilang kau datang kembali ke seoul untuk sehun dan ziyu kan?" luhan mengangguk.

"tapi sehun meno-lak-ku hiks" lirihnya masih terisak.

"ya! Aku tahu lu! Bahkan kau pantas mendapatkan 1000 penolakan darinya!" luhan terbelalak.

"kau baru di tolak sekali lu! Apakah kau akan menyerah hanya karena 1 kali penolakan? Bukankah lulu ku yang ku kenal dulu adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah!"

"kau pernah ditolak sehun 15 kali! Dan kau tidak menyerah! Hingga yang ke 16 kali akhirnya sehun menerima cintamu! Itu lulu yang ku kenal." Hibur kyungsoo.

"kau tahu bukan sebesar apa kesalahanmu? Wajar jika sehun menolakmu! Dan karena itu kau harus berjuang walau harus mendapatkan 1000 ataupun 10000 penolakkan darinya! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sehun hidup selama ini lu? Aku yakin jika kau melihatnya 1000 penolakan pun rasanya tidak akan mungkin bisa menebusnya!" jelasnya.

"dengarkan aku! Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu! Ia hanya kecewa kepadamu! Aku sangat yakin jika satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hati sehun sampai saat ini hanya ada kau lu! Percaya padaku!"

"selama ini sehun hanya mengeraskan diri, membangun dinding es yang tebal karena kekecewaannya, ia hanya memusatkan kebahagiaannya pada ziyu! Dia tidak pernah mencintai wanita lain selama ini! dan tugasmu adalah membuat dia jatuh cinta kembali!" luhan mengernyit

"hancurkan gunung es sehun kembali! Buat dia meleleh sekali lagi dengan pesonamu! dan kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padamu!" jelas kyungsoo

"ayolah luhan! 8 tahun yang lalu kau pernah melakukannya! Sehun remaja yang dingin bisa bertekuk lutut pada xi luhan, kenapa tidak dengan sehun yang dewasa?" kyungsoo menyemangati.

"tapi-kyung! Saat ini situasinya berbeda!" cicit luhan pesimis.

"benar! Aku juga mungkin sudah menendangmu kembali ke milan jika saat ini sehun dan ziyu sudah bahagia dengan seorang wanita yang baik dan tulus mencintai mereka! Sayangnya mereka menunggumu lu! Sehun menunggumu!"

"meskipun selama ini sehun mengatakan tidak membutuhkanmu! Tapi aku melihat pancaran kerinduan yang besar di matanya saat menyinggungmu."

"percaayalah padaku! Kau harus terus berusaha! Jika gagal dan jika mereka benar-benar tidak membutuhkanmu- setidaknya kau pernah mencoba! Jadi suatu saat kau tidak akan menyesalinya lu! Kau mengerti maksudku kan!" luhan mengangguk.

"Ini bukan tentang keegoisan lagi! tapi ketulusan lu!"

"seperti kata kris tadi, jika kau masih seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, semuanya akan percuma! Kris sungguh perduli dengan kebahagiaanmu lu! dia hanya emosi tadi!"

"aku mengerti kyung! Terima kasih kyung! Terima kasih! Karena kau, yifan dan kai masih mau berada di sampingku yang jahat ini! terima kasih!"luhan kembali menangis.

"iya! Bukankah kita sahabat! Itulah gunanya sahabat! Menuntun sahabatnya yang tersesat ke jalan yang benar! Bukan malah meninggalkannya yang tersesat! Sudah jangan menangis lagi!" kyungsoo menenangkan luhan yang masih terisak-isak.

"aiiish.. hey! Sudah! Kenapa kau cengeng sekali! Bahkan ziyumu tidak secengeng ini!" kyungsoo menyeka air mata luhan.

"ziyu-ku?" Tanya luhan polos.

"apa aku boleh menyebutnya ziyuku?" Tanya luhan sekali lagi.

"tentu saja luhan! Ziyu adalah putramu! Darah dagingmu! Kau yang mengandung dan melahirkannya! Walaupun bukan kau yang membesarkannya!" kyungsoo berujar lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tapi karena itulah kau harus berjuang agar bisa menebus 5 tahun yang kau lewatkan dari putramu itu!"

"kau harus berjuang lu! Semangat! Fighting!" kyungsoo menyemangatinya dan luhan hanya tersenyum berterima kasih.

**-Flashback End-**

**-To Be Continue-**

**maaf ya kalau lulu kebanyakan typo! lulu akan berusaha meminimalisir ketypo-an lulu..**

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah!**

**baca juga ff lulu yang lain makasih!**


	5. Chapter 5

Super Hero is Daddy

Cast : Oh SeHoon, Xi LuHan, Ziyu, Wu Yifan, Hwang ZiTao, Kim Heechul, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do KyungSoo, Kim JongIn, Kim SuHo, Zang Yixing.

Genre : Angst! Family! GS!

Summary : "Appa! Eomma itu apa? Kenapa Ziyu tidak punya eomma?"

**Chapter 5**

**Happy Reading!**

Yah! Nasehat kyungsoo-lah yang memotivasi luhan untuk kembali berjuang saat ini, ia tidak akan menyerah! Ia akan terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga tidak mampu lagi untuk mencoba.

Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya menguntit jagoannya dari jauh, di sekolah- di kediaman Oh- bahkan luhan sedikit banyaknya sudah mengetahui kebiasaan suami serta anaknya setiap hari maupun di akhir pekan.

Luhan mulai mengerti tentang putranya yang menyukai pocky strawberry dan susu strawberry sepertinya, selain itu ia juga tahu jika putranya menyukai sup jagung dan selai nuttela seperti suaminya.

Ia jadi menginggat suaminya yang tidak mau makan roti jika selainya bukan selai Nutella, manja sekali bukan?"

Luhan juga tidak menyerah setiap hari menemui sehun ke kantornya pada jam makan siang, hingga sedikit banyaknya membuat rekan seteamnya kebingungan kecuali zitao tentunya, karena sang bos yang setiap hari di buru wanita cantik yang merupakan seorang designer terkenal.

Setiap malam luhan juga mendatangi apartemen sehun, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa mengetuknya selama berjam-jam hingga kakinya sakit, terkadang ia juga sampai ketiduran di depan pintu.

Sehun pernah memergokinya sekali saat ia akan membuang kantong sampah tengah malam, ia tidak sengaja menendang tas luhan yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Ia tercekat mendapati istrinya meringkuk tertidur di luar apartemennya tanpa selimut dan bantal, awalnya ia ingin mengendong luhan dan menbawanya masuk untuk tidur di dalam, namun egonya menahannya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya membangunkan luhan dan menyuruhnya segera pulang, meskipun luhan bersikeras tidak mau pulang akhirnya gadis itu berjalan terseok-seok menjauh setelah sehun bentak.

Sebenarnya sehun tidak tega menyakiti dan memperlakukan luhan seperti itu, ia juga ingin memeluk luhannya, mengajaknya kembali tinggal bersamanya dan bersama-sama membesarkan ziyu mereka.

Namun sisi gelapnyalah yang melarangnya! Ia pernah di kecewakan sekali! Dan ia tidak mau dikecewakan untuk kedua kalinya! Maka dia merasa harus menekankan pada luhan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria, ia tidak ingin terlalu lengah dan lembek di depan luhan, sehingga ia di sepelekan kembali!

5 tahun lalu luhannya terlalu menyepelekannya! Dan ia tidak ingin luhan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi dengan entengnya jika ia terlalu lemah pada luhan.

-skip-

Hari yang dinanti ziyu akhirnya datang, hari ini ia akan mengikuti lomba mengarang di sekolahnya, dari pagi ia sudah terlihat antusias sekali.

Ziyu terlihat sibuk melatih lidah cadelnya, sehun yang sedari tadi berkutat di dapur karena membuat sarapan untuk keduannya hanya terkekeh gemas mendengar kelucuan anaknya saat mengucap huruf R dan L serta huruf S yang kadang terpeleset menjadi huruf T pada kalimatnya.

Sehun sampai terpingkal mendengarnya! Ia jadi mengingat masa childhoodnya dulu, dimana ialah yang mewariskan kecadelannya pada ziyu.

"ziyu sayang! Ayo kita sarapan dulu!" ia berteriak memanggil anaknya.

Ziyu berlari dengan semangat menuju meja makan, ia terlihat bahagia hari ini sampai dia terkejut saat mendapati sehun memakai pakaian kantor seperti biasa membuatnya bingung.

"apa appa akan bekelja hali ini? appa bilang appa akan datang ke tekolah ziyu hali ini! appa bohong!"

Karena marah dan kesal kalimat yang ziyu ucapkan sangat berantakan karena kecadelannya, yah tehnik belajarnya tadi tidak efektif, lalu sehun beringsut di hadapan putranya.

"appa akan datang kesana! Ziyu tenang saja! Acaranya dimulai pukul 9 bukan? Apa ziyu tidak mengijinkan appa absen 30 menit saja? Please!" sehun pura-pura memelas.

"hanya 30 menit ne! appa halus beljanji akan datang jam 9 tepat!" ujar ziyu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"ya! Jam 9 tepatt!" balas sehun menautkan jemarinya.

"baiklah appa sudah meminta haelmoni dan haraboeji untuk menjemput ziyu sekalian, nanti setelah appa absen di kantor! Dengan kekuatan super appa akan sampai di sekolah ziyu jam 9 tepat! Arrachi?" ziyu mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti selai nutellanya.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapanya, ternyata orang tua sehun sudah sampai di bawah, dengan segera ia membawa ziyu ke bawah dan menyerahkannya kepada orang tuanya.

"kau yakin akan datang hari ini kan? Ziyu akan menangis jika kau tidak datang!" intrupsi heechul saat sehun menciumi wajah ziyu.

"aku berjanji eomma! Sebelum jam 9 aku usahakan sudah duduk disamping eomma!" jelasnya.

Heechul mengangguk dan meminta cucunya memberi salam pada sehun. Lalu mereka menjalankan mobil mereka menuju elementary school ziyu.

Dengan segera sehun pun beranjak menuju halte untuk mendatangi kantornya setelah mobil orang tuanya menghilang di tikungan.

**-In Another Side-**

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama seorang wanita yang masih asyik dengan dunia bawah sadarnya harus terpaksa membuka matanya saat sang sahabat begitu berisik membangunkannya.

"Lu bangunlah! Cepat! Kita bisa terlambat!" kyungsoo sangat heboh.

"ada apa kyung! Aku lelah sekali!" jawab luhan parau karena baru bangun tidur.

"ayo kita pergi ke sekolah ziyu!" mendengar sesuatu tentang putranya secepat kilat luhan mendudukan dirinya.

"ziyu? Ke sekolah ziyu? Memangnya ada apa kyung?"

"kau tahu semalam ziyu menelponku!" jawab kyungsoo sambil melirik luhan dari kaca yang ada di meja riasnya.

"kau tahu? Putramu imut sekali saat bilang _'kyung-ie imo dan kai jucchi betok pokoknya halus ketekolah ziyu ne! ziyu akan ikut lomba mengalang imo!_" jelas kyungsoo sambil menirukan gaya bicara ziyu.

"semalam ziyu menelponmu?" luhan kembali bertanya

"Tch, luhan! Kau sahabatku! Sehun juga sahabatku! Apa hal yang aneh jika ziyu keponakanku menelpon imonya! Hah?" kyungsoo gemas dengan luhan.

"aku ingin mendengar suara ziyu" cicit luhan membuat kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang memoles lipstick di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari meja rias menuju pinggir ranjang yang dimana luhan duduk termenung di atasnya.

"sebentar lagi lu! Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan melihat dan mendengar suaranya! Bersabarlah! Sekarang cepatlah bersiap! Kita tidak boleh terlambat! Kai sudah on the way ke sini untuk menjemput kita!"

Setelah itu luhan segera beranjak membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap sesuai intruksi kyungsoo, sesampainya kai disana kedua wanita itu dengan cepat langsung menyeret kai kebawah menuju mobilnya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada kai untuk masuk kedalam apartemen kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Sesampainya mereka disana ternyata ruang aula taman kanak-kanak tersebut sudah cukup ramai dengan kadatangan orang tua-wali yang akan menyaksikan pertunjukan putra-putri meraka.

Ternyata acara sudah di mulai, terbukti dengan keberadaan seorang anak perempuan di atas panggung yang sedang mengarang indah! Mereka takut jika ziyu sudah tampil, terutama luhan! Ia yang paling terlihat gelisah sekali!

Sampai akhirnya saat peserta ke 7 selesai tampil, saat itu pula luhan mulai mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kemunculan sang putra di atas sana.

Ia mengernyit melihat sang putra hanya berdiri disana celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu, tepat saat dia akan menoleh seorang pria dewasa berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Hatinya berdebar saat lengan pria tersebut tidak sengaja menyentuh helai rambutnya.

Luhan tercekat begitu menyadari pria yang melewatinya tadi, yang saat ini duduk di depannya adalah sehun suaminya.

Ia masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun yang meminta maaf kepada eommanya! Ibu mertua luhan! Lalu sehun yang menatap kedepan dengan mengangkat lengannya keatas seperti menyampaikan kehadirannya pada sang putra, terbukti dengan ziyu yang langsung mengembangkan senyumnya menyadari keberadaan ayahnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana mulai memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada anak laki-laki di atas sana, terutama sehun-luhan.

Sang anak masih mengubar senyum sampai saat memilih judul undian yang ada pada gulungan kertas ditangannya, senyumnya memudar begitu saja.

"baiklah oh ziyu! Seongsae- akan menghitung mundur waktu untuk ziyu mulai mengarangnya! Seongsae hitung dari sekarang-

3-2-1 mulai"

Ziyu hanya diam

**1 menit** berlalu Ziyu masih diam

**2 menit** berlalu ziyu juga masih diam! Ziyu menatap sehun dengan gelisah!

"Ziyu ayo sayang berpidatolah" bujuk sang guru

**5 menit berlalu**

Ziyu menatap sehun sedih- bahkan air mata ziyu sudah mengalir deras! Sontak hal itu membuat sehun panik! Bukan hanya sehun! Luhan, kyungsoo-kai, dan kedua orang tuanya juga sudah tercekat melihat ziyu menangis.

Bagi sehun tidak apa-apa jika ziyu tidak bisa mengarang! Sehun tidak akan memaksanya! Sehun sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menenangkan sang anak, hingga 1 kata yang keluar dari bibir putranya meruntuhkan dunianya.

**"EOMMA"**

Sehun-Luhan membeku ditempatnya masing-masing.

**"EOMMAA"**

HIKS HIKS

**"EOMMA"**

Ziyu sudah terisak-isak hebat hanya karena 1 kata yang hanya bisa ia ulang-ulang, sedangkan orang dewasa disana sudah diam membeku di tempat drrengan air mata yang meluncur deras begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan, ialah Luhan.

"Zi-yu hiks ziyu tidak punya eomma! Hiks-Maaf ziyu tidak bisa-

Ziyu sudah akan berbalik meninggalkan pangung jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengintrupsinya

**"EOMMA"**

Itu suara sehun, suara appanya! Ziyu kembali berbalik menatap ayahnya yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Eomma!"

Sehun berjalan mendekati sang anak sembari melafalkan kalimat-kalimat kepada sang anak di depan sana.

"EOMMA adalah malaikat yang melahirkan ziyu!"

"EOMMA adalah seseorang yang sudah memberikan ziyu kesempatan untuk melihat dunia!"

"EOMMA! Eomma adalah seseorang yang mempertemukan appa dengan ziyu!"

"Eomma! Eomma juga adalah orang yang memberikan kebahagiaan kepada appa karena memiliki ziyu di dunia ini!"

Sehun sudah menangis hebat saat berada di hadapan sang anak saat ini, tidak hanya sehun! Luhan yang sedari tadi mematung pun juga sudah menangis hebat di tempat duduknya.

"karena itu ziyu dan appa harus berterima kasih pada eomma!"

Luhan sudah tidak kuat melihatnya, ia segera beranjak dan berlari keluar aula tanpa menyadari bahwa heechul, ibu mertuanya menangkap seluitenya.

Sedangkan di atas sana sendiri sehun sudah menangis hebat bersama ziyu dipelukannya.

"maafkan appa sayang! Maafkan appa!" lirih sehun.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terharu, mereka bertepuk tangan karena standing applousse, bahkan heechul dan kyungsoo sudah terisak hebat dengan pasangan masing-masing yang merengkuh mereka.

"LUHAN"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, luhan yang sedang menangis di taman segera menghapus kasar air matanya dan secepatnya berbalik menghadap orang tersebut.

Luhan sempat tercekat mendapati sang ibu mertua berada tepat di depannya dan sedang menatapnya tajam.

"eommo-nim"

"sedang apa kau disini luhan?"

"eommo-nim, luhan- luhan-

saat ini tubuh luhan sudah panas-dingin karena ketakutan, ia takut sekali jika berhadapan dengan ibu mertuanya saat seperti ini.

"bisa kita bicara luhan?" pinta heechul.

"tapi tidak disini" tambahnya.

luhan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan ibu mertuanya, dan dengan segera mereka melangkah meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Ternyata heechul mengajak luhan ke cafe yang berada di sekitar kawasan elementary school ziyu.

sesampainya disana mereka terjebak kecangungan luar biasa di antara keduannya, hingga heechul yang jengah segera memecah keheningan.

"kapan kau kembali lu?"

"be-berapa minggu yang lalu eommo-nim!"

"kenapa kau kembali? dan kenapa kau ada di sekolah ziyu tadi?" tanya heechul.

"apa setelah kini kau sukses, kau akan mengambil ziyu dari kami? apa kau berencana memisahkan sehun dengan ziyu sekarang?" luhan menggeleng kuat karena tuduhan sang mertua.

"tidak ma! luhan tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu ma! luhan- luhan hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya ma! luhan ingin menebus kesalahan luhan ma!"

"Tch, apa perlu waktu selama 5 tahun hanya untuk menyadarkan kesalahanmu karena menelantarkan anak dan suami mu hah? kenapa kau memerlukan waktu selama itu luhan!"

"kau tidak pernah tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang suami dan anakmu jalani selama ini"

"maafkan lulu ma!" luhan memohon

"sehun banyak berubah 5 tahun terakhir ini" heechul mulai bercerita.

"kau tidak pernah tahu putraku yang dingin berubah jadi cengeng karena cucuku!" heechul menerawang.

"dia sering menangis menelponku tengah malam karena kebingungan saat ziyu demam, saat sehun kelelahan tapi ziyu terus-terusan rewel sehun juga sering ikut menangis semalaman."

"sudah sepantasnya kau menyesal luhan! Sudah banyak yang kau lewatkan selama ini!" geram heechul.

"kau melewatkan saat dimana pertama kalinya ziyu mengucap kata EOMMA! Dan kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana terpukulnya sehun mendapati bahwa kau tidak ada disamping mereka saat itu luhan!"

"aku membencimu luhan! Aku sungguh membencimu sampai ke ubun-ubunku!" emosi heechul pecah.

"tapi kenapa- kenapa aku setiap hari harus memohon kepada tuhan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini agar kau kembali! Kenapa aku selalu berharap agar kau kembali kepelukan putra dan cucuku! Kenapa luhan- KENAPA? hiks" isak tangis heechul.

"maafkan luhan eommo-nim, jebal maafkan luhan! Hiks hiks"

Akhirnya amarah dan penyesalan mereka berdua harus tergantikan dengan isak tangis yang hebat di antara keduannya. Hingga beberapa saat emosi mereka sudah dapat dikuasai, luhan menyampaikan keperluannya.

"luhan ingin memperbaiki semuanya ma! Luhan ingin kembali!" heechul bergeming.

"luhan menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan luhan sesungguhnya adalah sehun dan ziyu ma! Bukan karir yang luhan impikan selama ini ma!" heechul masih saja diam.

"luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan luhan ma! Eomma! Apakah sehun mau menerima luhan kembali?" luhan bertanya pilu.

"apakah sehun mau memaafkan dan menerima luhan kembali ma? Luhan menyesal ma! Luhan menyesal!" luhan sudah menangis kembali.

"eomma tidak bisa menjawabnya luhan! Eomma harap kau benar-benar tidak akan menyerah kali ini!"

"eomma rasa kau cukup mengenal sehun! Sekalipun ia menolak! 5 tahun ia menunggumu luhan! Ku harap kau bisa membahagiakan putra dan cucuku!" jelas heechul nanar.

"tapi jika sekali lagi kau menyakiti mereka! Dengan tanganku sendiri! aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai ke akar luhan! Ingat itu!"

Desisan tajam heechul lah yang mengakhiri perdebatan mereka, setelah mengucapkan ancamannya heechul segera beranjak meninggalkan café tersebut, karena ia pasti sudah di tunggu suami, putra bahkan cucunya di parkiran taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

Setelah kejadian di sekolah ziyu tadi pagi, seharian yang dilakukan ziyu hanya menempeli sang ayah! Bahkan ia menolak di titipkan di rumah haelmoni-harabojinya.

Dengan terpaksa sehun harus membawa ziyu kekantor karena ia sudah berjanji pada chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan rekap laporan mereka setelah selesai dengan urusannya disekolah ziyu.

"o-oh! Sehun! Apa itu Ziyu?" zitao melotot heboh mendatapi keberadaan ziyu.

"ne! dia rewel sekali hari ini! bahkan ia menolak aku titipkan pada eomma!"

"eoh? Sehun! Putramu lucu sekali! Aigoo!" heboh baekhyun yang baru selesai makan siang.

"UNCLE!" teriak ziyu mendapati chanyeol berada di belakang baekhyun.

"ZIYU! Hey jagoan! Sejak kapan kau disin eoh?" chanyeol sudah mengendong ziyu di pundaknya!

"balu saja! Uncle! Apa imo itu pacal uncle?" Tanya ziyu polos.

"mwoya? I-im-imo mana yang kau maksud!" chanyeol terlihat gugup.

"imo itu!" tunjuk ziyu pada baekhyun.

"kemalen waktu halmoni mengajak ziyu ke tupelmalket, ziyu melihat uncle mentium imo itu!"

Sontak ucapan polos ziyu membuat semua orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan tersebut membelalak kaget. Bahkan kini zitao sudah kebakaran jenggot mengolok-olok kedua orang yang sering mereka sebut 'tom and jerry' yang sudah memerah hebat.

"anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong park chanyeol!" jongdae segera mengintrupsi chanyeol yang sudah akan melayangkan protesnya pada ziyu.

Akhirnya chanyeol-baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengakui hubungan mereka pada teman-temannya yang di sambut suka cita serta palakan makan malam usai jam kantor nanti.

Sehun sendiri hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan kehebohan yang di sebabkan oleh sang anak sambil tetap focus pada laporannya agar segera menyelesaikannya dan bisa secepatnya membawa sang anak pulang.

Setelah susah payah menolak ajakan makan malam rekan-rekannya dengan alasan sudah terlalu malam untuk ziyunya, disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, berbaring di ranjang sambil bermain PSP.

Karena besok adalah akhir pekan maka sehun mengizinkan ziyu bermain PSP atau sekedar menonton film kesukaannya malam ini.

"appa! belalti ziyu punya eomma kan!" sehun tiba-tiba tercekat.

"appa! eomma ziyu itu sepelti apa?" kini ziyu sudah mematikan PSPnya dan menatap penuh minat pada appanya.

"eomma! Eomma ziyu itu sangat cantik!" sehun merasa sudah waktunya ziyu tahu tentang eommanya.

"jinjja?" ziyu terlihat antusias.

"hmmm.. eomma ziyu itu seperti putri-putri yang ada di dalam dongeng! Eomma ziyu itu cantik! Baik! Ceria dan juga suka pocky strawberry seperti ziyu"ujar sehun sambil menoel hidung anaknya.

"jinjja? Ziyu sepelti eomma!" ziyu sangat semangat mendengar cerita sang ayah.

"ne! mata rusa dan rambut madu ini adalah yang di turunkan eomma pada ziyu!"

"waaah…! Appa! dimana eomma tekalang?" sehun membisu

"appa! eomma dimana? Kenapa tidak tinggal beltama appa dan ziyu?" tuntut ziyu.

"eomma- eomma- eomma sedang ada urusan sayang!"

"apa eomma akan pulang?" harap ziyu.

"ziyu ingin eomma pulang?" sehun menatap putranya penasaran.

"ne! ziyu mau eomma pulang dan memeluk ziyu!" cicit ziyu.

"appa akan membuat eomma pulang! Untuk ziyu!" lirih sehun pesimis

"jeongmal? Appa yaksok?" ziyu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya

"yaksok!" sehun menautkan jarinya.

"kalau begitu karena ini sudah larut, ziyu harus tidur! Kajja!" sehun sudah akan menyelimuti ziyu tapi sang anak menolaknya.

"waeyo ziyu? ziyu akan kedinginan jika tidak memakai selimut!"

"ziyu akan bobo di kamal ziyu appa!" sehun mengernyit karena tidak biasanya sang anak ingin tidur sendiri.

"nanti kalo eomma pulang! Eomma patti lelah appa! kalo ziyu bobo tini! Nanti eomma bobo mana?" jelasnya membuat sehun terdiam.

"baiklah kajja! Appa akan menemani ziyu bobo di kamar ziyu!"

Sehun duduk di sofa dan menatap datar layar televisi di depannya tanpa minat setelah menidurkan sang anak dengan sedikit menyanyikan lullaby kesukaan sang anak.

Sehun menerawang, ia sudah menduganya bahwa akan seperti ini jika ziyu mengetahui perihal ibunya. Ziyu pasti akan selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibunya mulai saat ini. dan sudah seharusnya ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal tersebut.

Lama ia terdiam merenung tanpa sadar suara gedoran pintu membuatnya terkejut, setahunya ia tidak terlibat hutang semacam apapun dengan rentenir selama ini, mengapa ada orang yang dengan tidak sopannya mengedor pintu apartemennya seberisik ini di dini hari seperti ini.

**-DUK DUK DUK-**

**-DUK DUK-**

**-DUK DUK DUK DUK DU-**

"YAK!" kesal sehun begitu membuka pintunya ia terbelalak melihat pelaku penggedoran.

"LUHAN!"

"S-sehun! Ziyuuu!"

Sehun sangat panik mendapati sang istri ambruk di pelukannya setelah mengucapkan namanya dan putra mereka.

Aroma tajam alcohol tercium menguar dari tubuh luhan, sehun bukan orang bodoh untuk menyimpulkannya. Istrinya mabuk! Ia mencium aroma wishki yang begitu tajam.

Ia segera mengendong luhan dan membawanya ke kamarnya yang dulu merupakan kamar luhan juga. Ia menidurkan luhan di ranjang king sizenya.

Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil tetap meracau mengumamkan namanya dan ziyu, bahkan pipi luhan sudah basah oleh air mata.

Sehun cukup kalut saat ini, istrinya bukanlah seorang pemabuk selama ia mengenalnya. Apa hidup 5 tahun di luar negeri membuat istrinya menjadi pemabuk seperti ini.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya beberapa kali, ia sangat frustasi saat ini. Bagaimana tidak! Tubuh luhan sudah sangat basah oleh keringat, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk sekedar menyentuhnya apalagi menganti pakaiannya.

Tapi ini sudah dini hari, tidak mungkin ia menelpon eommanya dan memintanya datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengantikan pakaian luhan.

Akhirnya dengan keyakinan bahwa ia masih suami sah luhan, dengan takut-takut ia mulai menurunkan zipper gaun luhan- perlahan ia melucuti pakaian luhan- lalu membasuh tubuh luhan dengan handuk basah- dan setelah itu ia memakaikan piamanya pada luhan.

Ia sangat gugup melihat tubuh luhan untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpisah, menurutnya tidak ada yang berubah! Tubuh indah bak porselen itu masih sama seperti miliknya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah dirasa sang istri sudah nyaman terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, ia segera menyamankan posisi dan menyelimuti luhan- lalu meninggalkannya menuju ruang tengah untuk segera juga menjemput alam mimpinya.

Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian barusan! Demi tuhan saat ini luhan ada diantaranya dan ziyu! wanita yang baru mereka bicarakan saat ini sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kamar yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk tidur.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, setan apa yang merasukinnya hingga ia khilaf melanggar janjinya dimana ia akhirnya membawa luhan masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Pagi ini ziyu berniat membangunkan sang ayah seperti kebiasaan mereka di akhir pekan. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul- ziyu menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar sang ayah tanpa melihat bahwa sang ayah tengah terlelap di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia segera merangkak menaiki ranjang dan menyusup ke dalam bedcover tebal berwarna maroon untuk memeluk seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

"appa! omulaise!" ziyu masih setengah sadar saat mengucapkannya.

"appa! bangun! Ziyu lapel!" ziyu menguncang-guncang sosok tersebut.

"APPA!" ziyu berteriak membuat sosok tersebut sontak mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, ziyu mengerjap polos mendapati seorang wanita cantik duduk di hadapannya dengan surai madu mirip dengannya bahkan wanita itu menggunakan setelan piyama batman mirip dengannya yang ia yakini itu milik ayahnya.

"AP-AP-APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ziyu menjerit keras menyadari bahwa sosok didepannya adalah orang asing.

Sementara sehun sendiri yang dipanggil bahkan sudah terjungkal dari sofanya mendengar lengkingan sang anak.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera berlari kearah kamar sang anak untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, namun nihil! Kamar tersebut kosong! Lalu ia segera berlari menuju kamar utama dimana ia meyakini sumber kekacauan berasal dari sana.

"ZIYU-YA-

Hati sehun tiba-tiba menghangat mendapati pemandangan didepannya, dimana kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya luhan dan ziyu sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang menggunakan piyama couple mereka.

"appa! appa benal telnyata eomma neomu yeppo!" seru ziyu berlari ke arahnya.

"emm sayang! Bisakah ziyu nonton superman di luar dulu! Appa mau bicara dengan eomma sebentar!" bujuk sehun.

"tebental ne!" sehun mengangguki persetujuan sang putra.

Buru-buru sehun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya setelah melirik sang anak yang sudah menyamakan diri di sofa ruang tengah.

"apa yang kau lakukan semalam lu?" sehun mulai bertanya.

"mabuk! Berantakan! Dengan aroma wishki! Kau datang kesini! KAU INGIN ANAKMU MELIHAT IBUNYA SEPERTI ITU, EOH?" sehun membentak luhan.

"beruntung ziyu sudah tertidur semalam! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN LUHAN!"

Sehun kehilangan kendali membentak luhan sedemikian rupa membuat bocah kecil yang berada di luar kamar panic dan ketakutan.

DUK.. DUK.. DUK..

"appa! kenapa appa belteliak! Appa memalahi eomma! Appa buka pintuna! Appa!"

DUK.. DUK..

"ma- maafkan aku luhan! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu! Aku hanya tidak ingin ziyu melihatmu mabuk seperti semalam!" sehun panik dan menyesal membentak luhan.

"tidak apa-apa sehun! Aku mengerti! Kau hanya mencemaskan ziyu!" luhan berusaha tersenyum di tengah isakannya.

"appa! buka pintunya!" ziyu masih berteriak.

"sehun buka pintunya! Ziyu ingin masuk!" sehun mengangguki permintaan luhan.

Setelah pintu terbuka ziyu segera berlari dan melompat kearah ranjang untuk memeluk sang eomma, ia bahkan sudah mendeathglare sang appa yang membuat sang eomma menangis.

"APPA, EOH! KENAPA APPA MEMALAHI EOMMA! NAPEUN EOH!"

"tidak sayang! Appa tidak memarahi eomma! Appa hanya bercanda tadi sayang!" luhan mengusap surai madu ziyu menenangkannya.

"baiklah sudah cukup merajuknya! Appa minta maaf ne! pada ziyu juga eomma! Sekarang ayo kita sarapan! Appa akan membuat omuraise kesukaan ziyu!" bujuk sehun.

"aniyo! Ziyu mau makan matakan eomma!" pinta ziyu menatap luhan memohon.

Mendapati anggukan dari luhan membuat ziyu kegirangan, bahkan saat ini ia sudah berlari kedapur dengan menarik lengan sehun dan luhan.

Hari ini ziyu sangat senang sekali, ia bahkan mempertanyakan mimpi apa dia semalam, hingga mendapati kebahagiaannya di pagi ini.

Sama seperti kegiatannya di akhir pekan bersama ayahnya! Memasak omuraise kesukaannya! Tapi yang membedakannya adalah keberadaan sang ibu di antara mereka.

Bahkan saat ini, orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengoreng telur di sampingnya adalah eommanya! Bukan appanya! Dia girang sekali.

Ziyu duduk di meja dapur sambil mengamati eommanya yang memasak, sesekali ia mencomoti potongan-potongan sosis yang akan luhan gunakan untuk isian omuraisenya.

Ia terkekeh geli karena mendapatkan deathglare dari sang eomma yang tidak seram sedikitpun.

Sedangkan sang appa! yang bilangnya sedang membaca Koran di ruang tengah malah kedapatan keasikan melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa dengan mulut menganga!

Melihat pemandangan tersebut, ide jail ibu dan anak ini muncul untuk mengerjai sang kepala keluarga. Luhan membisikan rencana jahilnya pada ziyu yang di balas dengan senyum miring khas seorang Oh Sehun dari sang putra.

Dengan berjingkit ziyu mendekati sang appa yang sedang pulas-pulasnya, awalnya ia hanya mengecup pipi sang appa namun kemudian dengan nakalnya ia menyumpal mulut terbuka sang appa dengan sepotong sosis, lalu berlari dan bersembunyi di punggung eommanya.

Sehun sendiri sudah terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak, karena merasa tidak tega akhirnya luhan memberinya segelas air dingin untuknya.

Sehun mendeathglare keduanya setelah merasa lebih baik dan sontak hal tersebut membuat kedua rusa nakalnya meneguk kasar ludah mereka.

Seharian ini mereka habiskan dengan bersantai di apartemen, ziyu sudah cukup bahagia dengan hanya nonton kartun dan berguling-guling di karpet dengan sang appa! memasak sup jagung bersama! Dan malamnya bermanja-manjaan di ranjang! Tapi nilai plusnya adalah keberadaan sang eomma diantara mereka menambah kebahagiaannya.

Setelah memastikan ziyu terlelap, sehun segera menarik tangan luhan yang baru selesai membacakan dongeng untuk putranya menuju dapur, ruangan yang agak jauh dari kamar putranya.

"pakai mantel dan tas mu! Ku antar kau pulang sekarang!" titah sehun

"aku tidak mau pulang!" luhan mengeraskan diri.

"LUHAN!"

"aku tidak mau pulang sehun! Disini rumahku!" luhan sudah terisak.

"kau masih suamiku hun-ah! Hiks hiks~ kemana lagi aku pulang jika bukan kepadamuuuu! Hiks hiks"

"cukup aku menahannya seharian ini! Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku apa maumu luhan!"

"apa kau tidak berfikir jika ziyu akan menyulitkanmu jika kau berada disini! Besok pagi dia pasti merengek menanyakan keberadaanmu! Lalu apa yang harus ku jawab-

"aku yang akan menjawabnya sehun!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian!" sehun bergeming.

"ijinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku sehun! Ijinkan aku tinggal disini bersama kalian sehun! Aku mohon!" luhan sudah jatuh terduduk di bawah sehun.

"maafkan aku sehun! Maafkan aku!" luhan menangis memeluk kaki sehun erat.

"aku takut lu! Aku takut- aku takut jika aku lemah! Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengulanginya!" lirih sehun.

"aku sudah pernah hancur luhan! Aku takut kau mengulanginya kembali luhan! Aku takut!" sehun jatuh terduduk terisak.

"jika bukan karena ziyu, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku 5 tahun yang lalu luhannnnn hiks! Dulu kau berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku bagaimanapun keadaanku! Tap- hiks tapi kau meninggalkanku luhaaaaaan!"

"rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas satiap hari saat aku bangun kau tidak ada di sampingku!"

"setiap aku pulang kerja! Tidak ada kau yang menyambutku dengan senyummu!"

"bahkan kau tidak datang saat aku menangis memohon agar kau memeluk ziyu saat ziyu rewel"

"aku tidak mau masa-masa kelamku terulang lagi jika suatu saat kau meninggalkankuuuuu"

Luhan menangis hebat dan tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun mendapati suaminya Oh Sehun sosok dingin dan datar menangis pilu di hadapannya saat ini.

"sehun! Apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku sehun!"

"kau masih suamiku hun-ah! Hiks hiks~ kemana lagi aku pulang jika bukan kepadamuuuu! Hiks hiks"

"cukup aku menahannya seharian ini! Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku apa maumu luhan!"

"apa kau tidak berfikir jika ziyu akan menyulitkanmu jika kau berada disini! Besok pagi dia pasti merengek menanyakan keberadaanmu! Lalu apa yang harus ku jawab-

"aku yang akan menjawabnya sehun!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan tinggal disini bersama kalian!" sehun bergeming.

"ijinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku sehun! Ijinkan aku tinggal disini bersama kalian sehun! Aku mohon!" luhan sudah jatuh terduduk di bawah sehun.

"maafkan aku sehun! Maafkan aku!" luhan menangis memeluk kaki sehun erat.

"aku takut lu! Aku takut- aku takut jika aku lemah! Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengulanginya!" lirih sehun.

"aku sudah pernah hancur luhan! Aku takut kau mengulanginya kembali luhan! Aku takut!" sehun jatuh terduduk terisak.

"jika bukan karena ziyu, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku 5 tahun yang lalu luhannnnn hiks! Dulu kau berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku bagaimanapun keadaanku! Tap- hiks tapi kau meninggalkanku luhaaaaaan!"

"rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas satiap hari saat aku bangun kau tidak ada di sampingku!"

"setiap aku pulang kerja! Tidak ada kau yang menyambutku dengan senyummu!"

"bahkan kau tidak datang saat aku menangis memohon agar kau memeluk ziyu saat ziyu rewel"

"aku tidak mau masa-masa kelamku terulang lagi jika suatu saat kau meninggalkankuuuuu"

Luhan menangis hebat dan tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun mendapati suaminya Oh Sehun sosok dingin dan datar menangis pilu di hadapannya saat ini.

"sehun! Apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku sehun!"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu luhan! Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu meskipun aku ingin! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan hatiku pada perempuan manapun selama ini! aku mengunci hatiku rapat-rapat untukmu luhan! Bagaiman iniiiiii?"

"sehuun- sehuun maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi! demi tuhan sehun! Kebahagiaanku hanyalah kalian! Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya! Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi! aku bersumpah!" janji luhan lantang.

"kau berjanji?' sehun mulai melunak

"yah sehun! Aku berjanji! Aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal! Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku!"

"ku harap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku lagi!" lirih sehun yang masih dapat di dengar luhan.

"ma-ma-maksudmu! Kau sungguh memaafkanku sehunna?"

"kau sungguh mengijinkanku tinggal disini kembali?"

"sungguh aku boleh kembali kepada kalian?"

Sehun hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan luhan dengan mengangguk mantap, ia dan ziyu membutuhkan luhan~ sudah cukup mereka hidup tanpa luhan selam 5 tahun terakhir.

Kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan luhan lagi sebegitu mudahnya seperti dulu! Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan mengijinkan luhan pergi lagi seperti dulu. Dan semoga luhan memegang janjinya.

Semalaman yang mereka lakukan hanya berbaring di ranjang dan berpelukan sambil menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

-To Be Continue-

lulu udah mulai gila karena nyelipin sesuatu yang berbau NC untuk chapter depan! gimana menurut kalian?

kira-kira kalo ff ini ada sedikit NC, gimana? kalian srtuju nggak? secara mereka berdua udah baekan~ jadi!

yaudah tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pagi ini saat luhan terbangun, ia sudah tidak mendapati keberadaan suaminya yang semalam berbaring di sebelahnya dalam diam.

Ia segera beranjak keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan suami serta putra semata wayangnya yang ternyata tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan paginya masing-masing.

Sehun tampak sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan apron pink yang melekat di tubuhnya, sedangkan sang anak yang tengah duduk manis di kursi makan hanya menatap sang ayah penuh binar.

Ziyu yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang ibu hanya menatap mereka dari ujung pintu kamarnya semakin berbinar dan memanggil sang ibu untuk mendekat.

"eomma!" teriak ziyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk menumis sayur sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luhan yang tengah mendekati mereka.

"duduklah lu! Sebentar lagi sarapannya siap!" ujar sehun.

"sehun maaf! Seharusnya aku yang membuat sarapan untuk kalian berdua!" sesal luhan.

"tidak apa-apa! Kami sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini" ucap sehun datar sambil menata sarapan di meja makan.

Luhan hanya menatap sehun yang sibuk memakaikan sepatu ziyu dengan tatapan penuh sesal, sehun terlihat sangat cekatan sekali menyiapkan keperluan ziyu.

Meskipun sehun sudah menerimanya di rumah ini, namun sehun masih sangat dingin dan datar kepadanya, walau bagaimanapun mereka sudah berpisah selama 5 tahun lebih.

"duduk lu"

"aaah i-iya~"

Mereka bertiga menyantap sarapan dengan khitmat, hanya kekehan atau rengekan dari ziyu yang sesekali terdengar saat meminta susu stroberi pada sang ayah.

/

"Luhan~ kami akan berangkat sekarang, jika kau ingin keluar kuharap kau tidak lupa mengunci pintunya" sehun menasehati luhan sambil memakaikan jacket bebek kesayangan putranya.

"ne~ sehunna~" sehun mendongak menatap luhan.

"emm- i- ini-" ucap luhan terbata sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil membuat sehun mengernyit.

"kau bisa menggunakan mobil ini untuk berkerja dan mengantar zi-

"aku bisa naik bus luhan" potong sehun dingin.

"iya aku tahu sehun, tapi akan lebih nyaman jika memakai kendaraan pribadi di saat musim seperti ini." luhan berusaha membujuk sehun karena ia pernah melihat suami dan putranya menerobos air hujan dari halte menuju sekolah ziyu- dan ia tidak tega melihatnya.

"aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk itu! aku juga memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk putraku!" sehun tersulut emosi.

"sehun- bukan seperti itu mak-

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah lu! Kau selalu menyepelekan aku- aku memang tidak sesukses dirimu tapi bisakah kau menghargaiku sebagai seorang suami?"

"sehun~" luhan merasa bersalah karena secara tidak sengaja menyulut emosi sehun.

"sejak kita pacaran- aku memang selalu membuatmu sengsara- bahkan hingga menikahpun aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu- justru aku harus menyeretmu ke dalam kemiskinan dan meninggalkan kehidupan mewahmu- dan sampai saat inipun aku hanyalah seorang pria miskin luhan! dan kuharap kau memikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu untuk kembali hidup dengan pria miskin yang tidak mau di kasihani sepertiku!"

Sehun segera menggendong ziyu dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen milik mereka tanpa menoleh kembali pada luhan yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

"appa~ kenapa appa membuat eomma menangis?" Tanya ziyu yang sempat melihat ibunya meneteskan air mata sebelum pintu depan tertutup.

"appa~ appa menangis?" ziyu terkejut saat melihat wajah basah sang ayah.

"appa~ jangan menangis." Ziyu sudah hampir menangis saat mengusap air mata sang ayah.

"appa tidak menangis sayang" sehun berusaha menghentikan laju air matanya yang secara lancang turun begitu saja.

Seumur hidupnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ziyu melihat sang ibu menangis, berbeda dengan sang ayah- selama ini ayahnya berusaha tegar membesarkannya, selama ini sang ayah tidak pernah menunjukkan air matanya di depannya- namun ziyu sering melihat sang ayah menangis tengah malam di ruang tengah.

Di usia sekecil itu, ziyu mampu merasakan kesakitan dan kelelahan sang ayah membesarkannya sendirian- berkerja- mendidiknya- memberinya makan- hingga mengganti popoknya dan membaca dongeng untuknya setiap hari.

Ziyu tidak mau melihat ayahnya sedih, sejak saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi anak yang tidak manja, tidak cengeng dan berprestasi di sekolah- agar sang ayah selalu tersenyum bangga kepadanya.

Dan hari ini ia harus melihat secara langsung di depan kedua matanya sendiri sang ayah dan bertambah satu orang lagi yang tidak ingin ia lihat bersedih yaitu- sang ibu, keduanya menangis satu sama lain.

_'__apa appa dan eomma tidak bahagia?'_ gumam ziyu dalam hati.

**-skip-**

Siang ini luhan kembali ke apartemen kyungsoo untuk mengambil beberapa potong bajunya, ia bercerita kepada sahabatnya tersebut tentang sehun yang sudah memaafkannya begitu pula keributan tadi pagi.

"seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu lu." Kyungsoo menasehati.

"aku hanya ingin mereka aman kyung~"

"aku tahu lu, tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan- suamimu itu tipe pria yang seperti apa? sehun tidak suka di kasihani lu" luhan hanya tersenyum sendu.

"kalian pernah hampir berpisah karena hal ini- dan ku harap kalian tidak akan mengulanginya kembali " tambah kyungsoo.

Luhan sangat mengingatnya tentu saja, saat itu mereka sangat kesulitan untuk membeli keperluan ziyu, namun dengan lantang sehun menolak bantuan dari yifan bahkan bertengkar dengannya karena diam-diam ia menerima suntikan dana dari kakaknya.

Luhan tahu jika harga diri suaminya sangatlah mahal, bahkan sehun menolak mentah-mentah bantuannya, mereka sering sekali terlibat adu mulut karena keinginan luhan untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk suami dan anakku kyung~"

"termasuk jika sehun memintamu melepas karirmu?" luhan membelalakan matanya menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"sehun tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu padaku kyung~" sangkal luhan.

"aku sudah di korea, dan aku tetap bisa berkarir di rumah bordir ku tanpa harus meninggalkan mereka." ujar luhan ngotot.

"aku hanya bertanya lu, jika sampai hal itu terjadi- apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menahan geram.

"aku tidak bisa melepaskan karirku yang sudah aku bangun selama ini kyung~"

"berarti kau memilih kehilangan rumah tanggamu?"

"ya~ do kyungsoo apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"luhan~ dengarkan aku! Didunia mode seperti yang kau geluti seperti ini kita tidak bisa memiliki kesuksesan dan keluarga secara bersamaan- lihatlah sekelilingmu dear, banyak designer yang harus kehilangan keluarganya demi kesuksesannya yang benar-benar menyilaukan-

-kurasa kau pernah mengalaminya! Kau pernah menukarkan moment tumbuh kembang masa kecil putramu demi kesuksesanmu di milan, dan kali ini kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua luhan! tidak semua orang sepertimu akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini sekali lagi- jadi kuharap kau memikirkan ucapanku baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti Miranda yang harus kehilangan suami dan kedua putra kembarnya demi posisinya di runway."

Luhan terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang kyungsoo ucapkan barusan, ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan keluarga- bahkan ia hampir gila beberapa tahun yang lalu karena berpisah dengan putranya satu-satunya- dan dia tidak akan pernah siap jika hal itu terulang kembali- namun melepas impiannyapun akan menghancurkannya secara perlahan-

"ya tuhan- apa yang harus aku lakukan~" luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"kau beruntung memiliki sehun lu, jika itu jongin aku yakin dia tidak sekuat dan setegar itu." gumam kyungsoo lirih menerawang.

Kris yang kebetulan baru saja memasuki apartemen kyungsoo, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka, kris heran melihat kedua wanita hanya melamun dan tidak berniat membalas sapaannya.

"bukan hanya jongin kyung, jika itu aku- aku juga tidak mungkin bisa seperti sehun!" timpal kris membuat terkejut kedua gadis tersebut.

"sejak kapan gege ada disini?" Tanya luhan.

"sejak kau mengumumkan kebahagiaanmu kepada kyungsoo!" jawabnya.

"lu, ku harap kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu dulu! Sehun- ia pernah terluka sekali, dan jika kau melukainya untuk yang kedua kalinya- mungkin dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Nasehat kris sambil mengelus surai madu adiknya.

"gege- bagaimana gege-

"zitao yang memberitahuku, jika saja sehun bukanlah pria baik yang masih sangat mencintaimu- mungkin sudah dari dulu ia menikah lagi" ujar kris.

"zitao- zitao teman sehun?" Tanya luhan memincing.

"ne!"

"kris benar lu, sehun tampan, mapan, masih muda dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya meskipun ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang duda beranak satu, dia tetap menjadi pria idaman para gadis!" tambah kyungsoo.

"dan beruntungnya adikku- dialah satu-satunya wanita yang masih amat sangat sehun cintai setelah hampir 5 tahun" timpal kris.

"aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan mereka- sehun dan ziyu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga!" ucap luhan penuh keyakinan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berkemas dan berbincang-bincangnya, luhan segera pamitan untuk pulang karena berjanji untuk menjemput sang anak siang ini.

Kyungsoo berjanji akan segera berkunjung kerumah sehun dan luhan untuk merayakan kembalinya mereka bersama dengan mengundang teman-teman dekat mereka.

**-In Another Side-**

"jadi kau tidak punya eomma?"

"dimama eommamu?"

"kau selalu di antar jemput appa mu atau nenekmu, kau memang tidak punya eomma ya."

"ZIYU PUNYA EOMMA"

Ziyu yang merasa marah dengan olokan teman-temannya yang nakal akhirnyapun meledak, berteriak lancang dan tidak sadar mendorong temannya yang bertubuh gendut hingga jatuh terduduk di depannya dan menangis kencang.

**HUUUAA**

**HIKS HIKS**

"songsae-nim ziyu nakal hiks" pecah tangis bocah gendut tersebut.

"ziyu nakal! kenapa mendolong dongchan!" olok temannya yang lain.

"iya ziyu nakal"

"iya nakal"

Dan makin bertambah olokan dari beberapa temannya yang di tujukan padanya.

Keributan semakin menjadi saat bocah kurus teman si gendut mencoba mendorong ziyu untuk membalaskan perbuatan ziyu pada si gendut.

Siswa bernama Dongchan yang terjatuh tadi masih menangis dengan suara sangat keras, di tambah lagi teriakan siswa-siswi lain yang mengadu maupun melerai ziyu dengan siswa bertubuh kurus tadi.

Dari ujung lorong songsae cha dan songsae kim berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka di ikuti songsae jung.

mereka berusaha memisahkan kedua siswa yang masih saling mendorong tersebut, serta menenangkan siswa yang menangis.

ketiga guru muda tersebut sangat frustasi karena kehebohan ini, siswa-siswinya sangat sulit diatur dan di tenangkan, bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mendengarkan perintah mereka.

"DIAM SEMUA ANAK-ANAK"

Demikianlah teriakan memekakan telinga dari sang kepala sekolah Lee yang dapat menghentikan kekacauan tersebut.

Beberapa siswa yang tidak terlibat kegaduhan dan masih sesegukan menahan tangis di bimbing cha songsae dan jung songsae menuju ruang kelas mereka.

Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah masih menatap tajam beberapa anak nakal yang di sinyalir terlibat kegaduhan tersebut.

"siapa yang mengajarkan kalian berkelahi? kalian membuat songsae-nim kecewa." mereka hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"kim songsae- sekarang juga hubungi wali kelima anak ini." kepala sekolah berucap menahan geram sebelum berlalu.

"baik ibu kepala sekolah."

Kim songsae-nim hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan memandang kelima bocah yang menatapnya polos.

"apa? kalian mau sok jagoan di sekolah?" gerutu kim songsae menatap sebal mereka satu-persatu.

**HAAAAH**

Sekali lagi kim songsae menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"masuk keruang kedisiplinan, songsae akan menghubungi orangtua kalian." ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju meja kantornya.

**/**

Sehun berlari seperti orang kesetanan dari halte bus, bahkan tidak jarang ia harus menerima umpatan dari pejalan kaki lain yang tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

Dengan wajah basah penuh keringat, dan penampilan yang sudah sangat kacau ia melambatkan langkahnya dan berjalan dengan sopan sepanjang koridor tempat sang anak menuntut ilmu.

Beberapa kali ia harus membungkukkan badannya untuk membalas sapaan songsae atau orangtua murid yang menyapanya.

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mengetok pintu ruang kedisiplinan dimana sang anak berada.

"permisi~ maaf saya terlambat, saya harus menunggu bus yang menuju kemari, maaf~" sesal sehun membungkuk beberapa kali sambil berjalan kearah sang anak.

"tidak masalah tuan oh, justru kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu anda." sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai formalitas kepada sang kepala sekolah.

"jadi begini tuan oh, mengenai putra anda, ini memang baru pertama kalinya ziyu terlibat keributan dengan temannya- dan justru karena ini yang pertama bagi ziyu, jadi kami memohon bantuannya apa baiknya untuk ziyu." kepala sekolah lee menghela nafas.

"akan lebih baik jika tuan oh yang menasehatinya, bagaimanapun yang ziyu butuhkan saat ini adalah anda." tambah ibu lee ramah.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan senyum lirihnya sebelum menatap sang anak yang menunduk di sampingnya.

Sehun merasa ucapan ibu lee ada benarnya juga, ia juga sangat shok beberapa menit yang lalu saat handphonenya berdering berulang-ulang di tengah rapat bulanan yang ternyata adalah sebuah panggilan dari suho yang memintanya untuk segera datang ke sekolah putranya.

Mendengar pernyataan bahwa putranya berkelahi di sekolah membuatnya segera berlari meninggalkan rapat bulanannya tanpa memberikan penjelasan kepada anggota timnya.

Seperti yang sudah ibu lee jelaskan, ini memang pertama kalinya ziyu terlibat keributan dengan temannya karena menurut sehun dan heechul ziyu selalu bersikap manis di sekolah.

"maafkan putra saya songsaenim, saya akan menasehati ziyu dengan baik." sehun berucap tenang yang segera di angguki ibu lee.

"terima kasih tuan oh, ini bukan murni kesalahan ziyu, teman-temannya yang lain juga bersalah, saya hanya berharap untuk kedepannya ziyu tidak terlibat keributan seperti ini." harap ibu lee.

"saya mengerti songsaenim."

Kepala sekolah lee hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala ziyu pelan sambil menasehati bocah tersebut.

Ia juga menyarankan kepada sehun agar membawa ziyu pulang lebih awal, agar ziyu bisa melupakan kejadian barusan.

Setelah membungkuk hormat kepada beberapa songsae, sehun segera membawa pulang sang anak yang sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

Terpaksa sehun harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghubungi chanyeol untuk mengurus semuannya.

Sehun dapat merasakan ziyu terlihat tidak semangat dan murung, yang di lakukan sang anak hanya membenamkan kepalanya di lehernya tanpa menjawab apapun pertanyaan sehun.

Meskipun sehun marah, namun yang di lakukannya hanya mengelus punggung sang anak selama perjalanan mereka kembali ke apartemen.

Sesampainya di apartemen ziyu hanya menelungkupkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang ruang tengahnya, tanpa berniat memberikan penjelasan kepada ayahnya.

Sehun yang merasa anaknya masih belum ingin bicara padanyapun hanya menunggu sambil berkutat di dapur sambil menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"ziyu bangun! jangan pura-pura tertidur dan jangan menbodohi appa." ujar sehun tegas setelah meletakkan mangkuk sup di meja makan.

"sekarang bangun, appa sudah membuatkanmu sup ayam, kita bicara setelah selesai makan siang." perintah sehun tak terbantahkan.

Dengan lambat ziyu bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya malas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan kakinya.

Selesai dengan aktifitasnya membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, ziyu segera menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan dasi terlonggar berantakan.

"duduk!"

Ziyu tahu ayahnya sedang marah, ayahnya tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini dengan kalimat-kalimat tegasnya.

Tapi ziyu sadar jika dia bersalah jadi dia akan menerima omelan serta amukan dari ayahnya setelah ini.

Setidaknya ia beruntung karena kim songsae menghubungi ayahnya bukan neneknya, karena jika neneknya tahu ia berkelahi,, neneknya pasti akan sedih melihat cucu kebanggaannya membuat keributan di sekolah bahkan mencelakai temannya.

Baik sehun maupun ziyu menyantap makan siang mereka dalam keheningan, hanya dentingan sendok dengan peralatan makan yang lainlah yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Selesai dengan aktifitas makan siang mereka, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sehun memberesi peralatan makan mereka untuk di bawanya ke bak cuci di dapur.

Ziyu pun mengemasi peralatan makannya membantu sehun seperti biasanya namun dalam keadaan diam berbeda dengan hari-hari lain dimana ia tidak berhenti mengoceh membantu sehun membilas piring yang sedang sehun gosok.

Tepat saat sehun menyalankan kran air, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah depan berserta ketukan high heels yang berubah menjadi seretan sandal rumah.

"Sehun-Ziyu? kalian sudah kembali?" luhan terkejut melihat suami berserta putranya sedang berkutat di bak cuci di jam kantor seperti ini.

Sehun yang memang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baguspun hanya melirik luhan sekilas sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan piring kotornya.

Luhan yang mendapati respon sehunpun mendadak merasa sangat bersalah, apalagai melihat sehun sedang mencuci piring di tambah lagi kenyataan bahwa sehunlah yang sudah menyiapkan makan siang.

Ia merasa sehun marah padanya karena ketidak becusannya menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Seharusnya setelah membereskan pakaiannya dari tempat kyungsoo ia harus lekas pulang, tidak perlu mengobrol panjang lebar dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

apalagi di tambah dengan kenyataan ia membuang waktunya lebih lama di luar dengan mampir ke rumah bordirnya untuk mengecek pekerjaannya.

"sehun maaf, seharusnya aku tadi menjemput ziyu dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian, sekarang biar aku saja yang mencuci pir-

"tidak perlu luhan."

Luhan sudah hampir mengambil alih piring kotor yang sehun pegang saat sebuh menjauhkannya dengan kalimat penolakan bernada tegas.

Luhan pun bertambah kikuk karena mendapat penolakan dari suaminya, apalagi di tambah keadaan sang anak yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping sehun menunduk dalam sambil memilin ujung kaosnya.

Luhan merasa tidak berguna disini, ia bahkan bingung harus mengerjakan apa, jadi yang ia lakukanpun tidak berbeda dari ziyu.

Tidak selang berapa lama sehun mematikan kran airnya tanda ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia melepas sarung tangan karet dan apronnya dan menggantungnya dalam diam lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya setelah menghela nafas lelah.

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah dan berniat meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada sang putra, namun baru ia berbalik menghadap ziyu, bocah kecil tersebut sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dengan menunduk.

Luhan hanya menatap nanar tubuh putranya yang sudah menghilang tertelan pintu kamar suaminya, bahkan kalimat permintaan maafnya masih tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"sepertinya mereka marah padaku." sesalnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

**Lulu enggak mau banyak omong, jadi untuk lanjut enggaknya tergantung respon kalian.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

Sementara itu di kamar ziyu hanya berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan sang ayah yang sedang berganti pakaian dalam diam.

Sehun tahu jika sedari tadi ziyu berada disana, namun ia hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berniat menyapa- sehun pikir ziyu harus menyadari kesalahannya.

"appa" cicit ziyu masih tertunduk.

"appa"

Sehun tetap mendiamkan sang anak karena ziyu tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat memanggilnya.

Menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak merespon panggilannya bahkan setelah dua kali panggilan membuat ziyu berjalan lambat menghampiri sehun yang duduk di ujung ranjang.

Menyentuh pelan lengan sang ayah agar mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"appa maafkam ziyu."

Kali ini sehun menatapnya, dan tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan ujung kepala ziyu dengan sayang.

"duduklah" ujar sehun menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya yang segera di patuhi ziyu.

"appa tahu ziyu pasti tidak sengaja, anak appa tidak mungkin berniat menyakiti temannya, benar?" ziyu mengangguk imut.

"kenapa ziyu ribut dengan dongchan?"

"dongchan mengejek ziyu, appa" sehun hanya mengeryit.

"dongchan bilang ziyu tidak punya eomma" tambahnya pelan.

"tapi ziyu kan punya eomma!" sambungnya merasa benar.

"maafkan ziyu appa, ziyu kesal pada dongchan" sesal ziyu saat tidak mendapat respon dari sehun.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"ziyu dengarkan appa, dongchan ataupun teman ziyu yang lain tidak bermaksud mengejekmu sayang, mereka hanya bertanya karena mereka tidak tahu." sehun membenarkan poni ziyu.

"ziyu harus menjawabnya dengan halus sayang, tidak boleh lagi mendorong teman ziyu, mereka hanya belum mengenal eommanya ziyu." sehun menjeda.

"jadi bisakah ziyu berjanji pada appa untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi? nenek akan sedih jika mendengarnya." sehun menatap manik rusa ziyu.

ziyu mengangguk kuat mengiyakan permintaan sang ayah.

"appa~"

Hmmm

"appa jangan mengadu pada nenek tentang ziyu yang mendolong dongchan." pinta ziyu takut-takut.

"asal ziyu tidak mengulanginya, bukan hanya kepada dongchan, tapi juga teman ziyu yang lain." ujar sehun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan di sambut oleh tautan kelingking ziyu.

"ziyu janji appa"ucap ziyu semangat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum serta memberi isarat mengunci mulutnya dan kekehan ringan sebelum merentangkan kedua tanganya.

Ziyu tertawa senang karena sang ayah sudah tidak marah lagi padanya, lalu ia melemparkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan hangat sang ayah.

"ziyu menyayangi appa"

"appa lebih"

/

Sehun tidak menyadari jika hari sudah mulai senja, setelah menyelesaikan permasalahan sang anak tadi siang, keduanya tidak sengaja tertidur pulas.

Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih setengah sadar.

Ia menatap sang anak yang masih terlelap di sampingnya tanpa berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Setelah membenarkan letak selimut ziyu, sehun segera beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya berniat menghidupkan lampu-lampu lain.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat luhan tengah sibuk di dapur sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam- entahlah sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang cuci hendak menggilas pakaian kotor.

Saat ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah luhan yang menyadari keberadaannyapun dengan cepat menyapanya.

"eoh? sehun? kau sudah bangun ternyata, dimana ziyu? makan malamnya hampir siap."

"ziyu masih tidur luhan." jawab sehun singkat dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah ruang cuci.

Tidak berselang lama sehun datang ke dapur dengan terburu-buru menghampiri luhan membuat wanita cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa kau melihat tumpukan baju kotor di ruang cuci? pagi tadi keranjangnya masih penuh kenapa sekarang tidak ada? di dalam mesin cucipun juga tidak ada, apa kau melihatnya?" sehun memberondong pertanyaan jadi luhan hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"ada di balkon sehun- aku menjemurnya mungkin sudah kering, apa ada yang tertinggal? aku sudah memeriksa semua sakunya tadi hanya ada koin dan struk2 belanja." jawab luhan.

"atau kau ingin memakai salah satunya? aku bisa menyetrikanya untukmu setelah menyelesaikan masaka-

"tidak luhan- tidak." potong sehun melihat luhan mempercepat kegiatannya memotong sayurnya.

"aku hanya akan mencucinya- tapi apakah kau mencucinya? luhan sungguh kau tidak perlu melakukan itu aku bis-

"aku juga bisa melakukannya sehun" potong luhan cepat kali ini.

"tapi luhan, aku mengijinkanmu tinggal disini bukan untuk memanfaatkanmu, ibumu bisa marah jika tahu kau di perlakukan seperti ini disini."

"ya tuhan sehun, diperlakukan seperti ini bagaimana? aku hanya mencuci pakaian kotor suami dan putraku sehun, dimana letak kesalahannya?"

"tetap saja luhan, ibumu tidak akan menyukainya." cicit sehun pelan.

Luhan menegang di tempat, hatinya terasa di remas dengan sangat erat mendengar cicitan sehun barusan.

Sehun tidak melupakannya ternyata- sehun masih mengingat jelas kenangan pahit dimana ibunya tidak pernah menyukai lelaki pilihannya tersebut.

Luhan merasa menyesal dan sedih atas sikap ibunya selama ini, beliau begitu gencar memisahkannya dengan sehun- suaminya.

Bahkan kehadiran ziyu yang merupakan cucu kandungnyapun tidak pernah sedikitpun melunakkan hati ibunya- dan puncaknya akhirnya luhan lah yang kalah dan menyerah untuk meninggalkan sehun dan putra kecilnya dengan iming-iming yang beliau berikan.

"aku menyesal sehun, maafkan aku." ucap luhan lantang.

Sehun tidak merespon, sehun hanya diam membisu dan melangkah menuju kamar saat terdengar rengekan ziyu tanpa mengiyakan ataupun menolak ungkapan penyesalan luhan.

Luhan sadar- sangat sadar jika sehun masih kecewa kepadanya, akan lebih melegakan jika suaminya marah ataupun mengamuk.

Sungguh keterdiaman sehun amatlah sangat menyiksanya, mereka bahkan terlibat kecanggungan yang sangat luar biasa- walaupun mereka kembali hidup bersama tapi mereka seperti orang asing.

Luhan masih melamun saat sehun datang dengan ziyu yang merajuk di dalam gendongannya.

"kau mau mandi sayang?" ziyu menggeleng.

Dan semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang ayah saat sehun menawarinya.

"kau mau minum?" ziyu masih menggeleng membuat sehun akhirnya menyerah.

"aah arraseo, duduklah, eomma mu sedang memasak makan malam dan sebentar lagi akan siap jika kau lapar."

Luhan hanya menatap anaknya dengan senyum mengiyakan saat sehun mendudukan tubuh mungil ziyu pada kursi makan.

"appa mau kemana?" seru ziyu menghentikan langkah sehun.

"appa akan mandi, sudah hampir gelap asal kau tau, appa tidak mau tidur dengan anak bau sepertimu." sindir sehun dan dengan segera ziyu turun dari kursi berlari menerjang tubuh sehun.

"ziyu akan mandi appa, belsama appa." sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggendong ziyu.

"mama kami akan mandi!" teriak ziyu kearah luhan sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"arraseo sayang."

**/**

Sehun terkejut saat memasuki kamarnya melihat luhan yang sedang berjinjit mengambil sesuatu di dalam almari pakaian.

"sedang apa luhan?"

Dan sehun tahu jika pertanyaannya barusan mengejutkan wanita cantik tersebut, terbukti karena respon tubuh luhan yang mengejang di tempat beberapa saat.

"eoh? sehun, aku sedang menyiapkan pakaian kali- yaaak!"

Luhan makin memekik saat berbalik dari lemari pakaian hendak menatap sehun saat dimana sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya dengan terbalut handuk di pinggangnya dan ziyu yang tergulung oleh handuk tebal dalam gendongannya.

Luhan tentu melihatnya bahkan saat ini ia telah menatap bahkan mengamati tubuh suaminya yang semakin sempurna dengan dada bidangnya serta abs sempurnanya.

Luhan memujanya dalam hati- tentu saja, terakhir kali luhan melihatnya tubuh sehun masih seperti tubuh pria remaja pada umumnya dengan kulit putih pucatnya dan kini suaminya menjelma menjadi pria dewasa yang menggairahkan.

Luhan berani bersumpah pasti banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengiginkan sehun di ranjang mereka, luhan mendengus membayangkannya.

"aku akan membantu ziyu berpakaian sehun." ujar luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"mmm arraseo~"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan tubuh mungil ziyu kedalam dekapan luhan, lalu beranjak menuju almarinya untuk mengambil pakaian.

"aku akan berpakaian di kamar mandi." ujar sehun sebelum meninggalkan luhan yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar hebat.

"eomma dingin~" intrupsi ziyu yang sudah menggigil.

"aah maaf sayang, ayo pakai piyamamu." Luhan bergegas memakaikan piama bermotif pororo yang di pilihnya tadi ke tubuh mungil ziyu.

Setelahnya luhan segera menggiring tubuh mungil putranya kearah ruang makan, ia melihat sehun yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana training hitam membalut tubuh tegapnya.

Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Kopi? sepertinya sehun membuat kopinya sendiri dan hal sepele seperti itupun mampu membuat luhan merasa sangat sedih.

"eomma-appa ayo makan." ziyu mulai merengek.

Luhan yang segera sadar dari lamunannyapun beranjak menghampiri sang putra yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

"sehun, makan malam dulu" panggil luhan setengah berteriak.

"baik."

Ketiganya menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diam karena si kecil yang biasanya berceloteh banyak hal mendadak diam dan sibuk menikmati makanannya.

Bahkan luhan sendiri kaku melihat sehun yang mengambil nasinya sendiri dalam diam, bodohnya luhan- seharusnya ialah yang melayani sehun dengan mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

"Sehun apa kau mau tumis lobaknya?" luhan berusaha mencairkan susasana dengan penawarannya yang ternyata di balas dengan gelengan acuh dari sehun.

"aku tidak bisa makan makanan pedas luhan~."

Aaah sial- betapa bodohnya luhan hingga ia tidak mengingat jika sehun anti dengan makanan pedas, bagaimana ia melupakan hal terpenting dari suaminya tersebut.

Dengan kaku luhan menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah akan menyendokkan tumis lobak tersebut.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengan dentingan sendok makan dengan piring yang berlomba saling beradu hingga akhir.

Setelah sehun selesai dengan makan malamnya ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring kotor untuk di bawa ke tempat bak cuci.

Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut dengan serampangan beranjak menyusul sang suami yang hendak memakai apronnya.

"sehun~ biar aku saja yang mencucinya" seru luhan.

"kau sudah memasak untuk kami, aku akan mencuci piring." Jawab sehun tanpa menatap luhan karena sibuk memakai sarung tangan karetnya.

"tapi sehun-

"appa-umma, ziyu sudah mengantuk, ziyu ingin mendengalkan dongeng." Intrupsi ziyu akan perdebatan kosong mereka.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah menoleh saat sang anak memanggilnya hanya mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar ziyu saat luhan menatapnya.

"ziyu butuh istirahat, sebaiknya kau menidurkannya, aku akan membereskan meja makan luhan."

Mau tidak mau luhan hanya mengangguk patuh dan merengkuh sang anak kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar si kecil.

"cerita apa yang ingin ziyu dengar malam ini?" tanya luhan sambil mengelus punggung sang anak sayang.

"apapun eomma."

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya berfikir kira-kira cerita apa yang cocok ia dongengkan untuk putranya tersebut.

" bagaimana jika sleeping beauty?"

"ceritakan eomma!" seru ziyu antusias.

"appa~ tidak pernah mendongeng dengan benal." Kesal ziyu cemberut membuat luhan terkekeh.

Luhan tersenyum dan megusak surai hitam sang anak sebelum mendongengkan cerita disney tersebut hingga sang anak terlelap.

Melihat sang anak yang tertidur dengan damai seulas senyum luhan mengembang dan mengecup lama dahi sang anak sebelum membenarkan selimut dan beranjak keluar dari kamar ziyu.

Setelah menutup pelan pintu kamar ziyu luhan berbalik dan mendapati sehun duduk di ruang tengah sibuk dengan lampiran-lampiran dan juga laptop di hadapannya.

Dengan perlahan luhan menghampirinya dan menyamankan diri duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang sehun yang saat ini sedang bersila di atas karpet.

"kau belum tidur luhan?" tanya sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada layar laptopnya.

"kau ingin ku buatkan sesuatu? Kopi atau teh misalnya?" luhan justru balik bertanya.

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum segarisnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"aku akan membuatnya jika aku menginginkannya, sudah larut luhan~ sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ujar sehun santai membuat luhan menahan kegeramannya.

"SEHUN AKU ISTRIMU!" pekik luhan keras menghentikan pergerakan sehun yang sedang mengetik beberapa kata pada keyboard laptopnya.

Sehun terdiam cukup lama membuat luhan sadar akan kesalahannya dan dengan gugup ia berusaha mengucapkan kata maaf karena bentakannya tersebut.

Belum juga meluncur kata maafnya dari ujung lidahnya, sehun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan senyum teduhnya membuat nyalinya ciut dan hanya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"luhan~"

"kita memang tidak bercerai- aku sangat tahu betul jika kau masihlah istriku, tapi luhan, aku tidak ingin terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya- aku tidak bisa luhan." Sehun menggeleng kuat.

"kau pernah meninggalkanku di saat aku begitu amat sangat membutuhkanmu, aku mungkin akan mati jika kau mengulanginya kembali luhan di saat aku sudah benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Sehun termenung sedih mengingat kilas masa lalu kelamnya pasca di tinggal luhan.

"aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sehunna~" mohon luhan berlutut di samping sehun dan menggenggam jemari dingin sehun.

Sehun memandang cukup lama tautan jari mereka dalam diam sebelum dengan perlahan ia menarik jemarinya yang luhan genggam membuat gadis tersebut mengernyit nyeri.

"kau sudah pernah mengatakan kalimat itu dulu- tapi kau tetap meninggalkanku."

Dan luhan seakan tertampar mendengar kalimat sehun yang di ucapkan secara datar sambil beranjak meninggalkan luhan sendiri dalam keheningan.

Tangis luhan kembali pecah saat sehun menutup pintu kamar ziyu untuk memutuskan bermalam di dalam sana.

Kini ia sadar jika sehun tidak bisa menerimanya kembali seperti dulu, mungkin jika bukan karena ziyu sehun benar-benar akan menceraikannya dan tidak mengijinkannya kembali ke dalam rumah ini.

"maaf sehun~ maaf~"

**-skip-**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa malam itu, mereka masih tinggal bersama- sehun masih mengijinkan luhan tinggal bersama mereka dan bersikap baik-baik saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sehun setelah malam itu, tapi luhan- tidak- luhan tidak berubah hanya saja ia sadar diri setelah malam itu.

Sehun tidak menghindarinya- namun sehun membentengi dirinya dari luhan, sehun benar-benar membuat luhan semakin jauh darinya karena memperlakukannya layaknya tamu yang harus di jamu di rumahnya.

Luhan benar-benar tertekan, namun dia tidak bisa mundur, dia sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat untuk meraih kembali suami dan anaknya- kebahagiaannya.

Jadi dia tidak akan mundur hanya karena sikap antisipasi sehun, jika dia tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sehun, maka ia akan membuat pria tampan tersebut jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padanya.

Saat ini luhan tengah termenung di dalam ruang kerjannya saat sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan pekerjaan dari bawahannya selama ia tidak ada di sana- di rumah bordirnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"permisi nona Lu, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ujar asistennya.

Dahi luhan mengerut dan mengangguk pelan mengijinkan sang asisten membawa masuk sang tamu yang ternyata gadis pinguin bermata bulat sahabatnya.

"kyungsoo? Astaga~ sedang apa kau disini?" Luhan beranjak dari meka kerjanya untuk menghambur kepelukan gadis yang tak kalah mungil darinya.

"bibi kyungsoo!" seru suara bocah yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di sofa menatap interaksinya dengan luhan.

"ziyu? Kaukah itu sayang? Ya tuhan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tentu saja bocah kecil yang memekik girang memanggil namanya adalah Oh ziyu- keponakan lucunya.

Tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan luhan, kyungsoo segera beranjak menghampiri si bocah dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut erat-erat membuat si bocah terkikik geki dalam pelukannya.

"ziyu belsama eomma, bibi." Jawab ziyu saat kyungsoo mengelus surai lembutnya.

Kedua bola mata bulat kyungsoo semakin membulat menatap luhan karena jawaban polos ziyu barusan.

"luhan- kau membawa ziyu yang baru pulang sekolah ke tempat kerja?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk merasa bersalah.

"astaga luhan! Aku yakin kau pasti tidak meminta izin sehun karena sehun pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya~ demi tuhan luhan sehun akan sangat murka jika tahu tentang hal ini." Kyungsoo mengomel panjang lebar membuat luhan semakin takut.

"kyungsoo~ kyungsoo~ aku mohon jangan katakan hal ini pada sehun, aku mohon~ sehun pasti akan marah besar ji-

"jika kau tahu hal itu kenapa kau nekat melakukannya? Ya tuhan luhan~ bukan hanya sehun tapi bibi oh akan sangat marah jika mereka tahu, ziyu butuh tidur siang dan makan siang yang berkualitas luhan, bukan duduk terkurung di dalam ruang kerja orang dewasa seperti ini." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"aku tahu ini salah kyungsoo, tap- tapi aku juga perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri hanya 2 jam kyungsoo- 2 jam." Luhan memohon memelas.

"luhan~ jadi kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh meninggalkan karirmu demi sehun dan ziyu?" tuduh kyungsoo.

"kyung~ aku-

"dan kau justru mencuri waktu di belakang sehun dan melibatkan putra kalian untuk hal-hal seperti ini?"

"kupikir kalian tidak akan pernah kembali bersama jika kau masih bebal dan tidak mau mengalah-

"siapa memangnya yang ingin kembali? Luhan tidak akan pernah kembali kepada sehun!" intrupsi seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut memotong ucapan kyungsoo secara sarkartis.

"eomma?"

"bibi xi?"

**-To Be Continue-**

**Hei semua lulu dateng bawa chapter 7 untuk THR lebaran yah hehe,,**

**maaf ya lama karena lulu banyak kerjaan, dan selain itu juga lulu mengalami perang batin karena mengiginkan ff lulu berganti menjadi YAOI semua..**

**dan itu membuat lulu hilang inspirasi, maaf yah,, dan untuk chapter 7 ini review juseyo~**


End file.
